Loving You
by Kerigan
Summary: completed Yugi finds a small note with only two words on it, sending his hopes towards Yami. Will Yami except that Yugi cares, or will everything turn into madness right before thier very eyes? R
1. Chapter One

Loving You

By: Kerigan

  
  


Yugi Mouto came home one raining day. His redish black, triangular hair dropped from wetness, and his glossy golden bangs were glued to his forehead. "Yami? Yami I'm home." he called, quickly running to the gameshop's bathroom and taking off his wet clothes. Hanging them over the bath tub railing, he grabbed a towel and placed it around his bare waist. 

  
  


"Yugi, was that you?" Yami's voice appeared by the bathroom door. "Is everything alright?"

  
  


Yugi opened the door and smiled. "Yeah, just drenched in water. How about you?"

  
  


"Fine I suppose. No one came in today for sales so I assume it was going to be a slow day." Yami spoked, hugging Yugi before his abiou ran upstairs to get dressed, before the weekly rush came into the shop. 

  
  


Yugi ran across his room, finding a new set of clothes in his closet. Since his favorite color was blue, all his clothes were the same dark navy color. Suddenly, he saw a piece of paper stretched on his bed. It was fairly crumpled, like someone had lain on it. "What's this?" he wondered, buttoning his shirt and jeans before drying his hair with the towel. The paper only has two words on it. 'Loving You'. Yugi looked around and noticed the door was open and Yami was standing in the doorway. 

  
  


"You coming Yugi? Already people are in front of the store." he informed.

  
  


Yugi nodded. "Yes, of course." Before leaving though, he slipped the paper in his pocket. Hoping someone had wrote it, thinking of him.

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


Okay, it's short I know. Shorter than anything I had every written actually but it IS an introduction. I'm not really planning on going anywhere with this but if people want it (which they usually don't) I'll continue it. I hope everyone liked it, and now flames.... even though I'm a pyro.... heh. TTYL poeplz!

  
  


~Love, 

Keri

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
  
  


Yugi ran down the stair quickly. Already murmuring voice had began to grown, showing signs that people were there. Yami was a very good keeper of the shop, but Yugi didn't think he could hold the week rush. It was horrible on how many people could just swarm into and out of a shop.

  
  


"Yugi, we ran out of the Magic and Trap card decks!" Yami's voice shouted over the group of people.

  
  


His hikari nodded. "Sure thing Yami! Should I bring anything else when I go out back?"

  
  


"Yeah, a coke!" Yami smiled before he ran back to the counter. 

  
  


"Cokes with Magic and Trap Decks. I think I got it." Yugi said and walked over to the back of the shop door. It was the one behind the glass counters, where rare cards were displayed. Quickly, he shoved through the door and flicked on the lights. 

Boxes upon boxes were stacked on small metal shelves. Yugi grabbed one that was labeled MC, meaning Magic Cards, and one that was TC 'trap cards.' With a grunt, he shifted the two heavy boxes to his side and grabbed two coke bottles. He opened the door, placed everything back onto the glass shelf with the rare cards, and made sure the door was locked. Suddenly, Yami was by him once again. 

  
  


"How can you just pop out of no where Yami?" Yugi asked, handing his one box and a coke.

  
  


Yami chuckled and shrugged. "All I do is walk to where you are."

  
  


"I suppose." Yugi laughed back and walked behind the main counter. Shelves were stacked higher than the two boys with thousands of Duel Monster Decks and many versions of each set. Yugi grabbed a pair of scissors and sliced open the boxes before restocking the shelves with green and purple card packs. Suddenly, he turned to see Yami surrounded by girls. "Yami I finished." He called.

  
  


Yami didn't here Yugi over the girls as they flirted and laughed. For the first time, Yugi felt jealous. It was paining his heart to see that Yami was probably writing that not he found for one of them. Not him. Why would he think Yami was gay anyway? With a small sigh, he grabbed his coke and walked upstairs. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Thank you everyone for all of your great comments!! I'm very happy that I have some fans! I figured one keeping my chapters short for everyone, because (like my family) I'm sure you don't want to spend all day reading 1 chapter. Well, ta ta everyone, and once again thanks!!

  
  


~Keri


	3. Chapter Three

Loving You

  
  


After a long day, Yami had fallen asleep in the new bunk bed that Yugi's grandfather had given them for Christmas. Yugi, though, was wide awake at the bottom. It was in his own bed he had found the note.

"Yugi? Are you still awake? It's late." Yami's voice yawned.

  
  


The smaller boy turned on his stomach. "Gomen Yami. I didn't mean to wake you. I -er- found this note on um.... my bed!" Yugi would have mentally slapped himself for being this dumb. At least he couldn't have hesitated the way he did.

  
  


Yami's head abruptly popped around the side of the bed. "A note?"

  
  


"Yeah." Yugi said handing him the now very crumpled piece of paper. Yami took the paper and went back up to lay down. Crumpling sounds were heard as the boy unfolded it. After a long pause, Yami spoke up.

  
  


"Loving you, huh?"

  
  


Yugi blushed just at the words, but kept himself serious. "That's what it says."

  
  


"Trash." Yami said and threw it from the top of the bed. Yugi picked it up as it hit the floor. With a slight hesitation he climbed to the top. He found Yami on his side, facing the wall. He only wore jeans to bed, and Yugi wore cute little pajamas he enjoyed. 

  
  


"Did you write it?" Yugi asked.

  
  


Yami turned to face him. "Maybe."

  
  


Yugi smiled. "Being mysterious again? Well if you didn't write it, who did?" 

  
  


"Your grandfather?" Yami guessed.

  
  


Yugi could only laugh at the remark. "Guess again." 

  
  


"You?"

  
  


"If it were me, why would I be asking?"

  
  


Yami chuckled. "Good point. That just goes to show you how tired I am! Lucky us tomorrow is Saturday and the store does not open until late. Goodnight hikari."

  
  


"Goodnight Yami." Yugi smiled and went down to his own bunk. He was almost positive that Yami had written the note, but for whom? The question was tearing him apart. Besides, why won't Yami tell him he wrote it? Was it really for him? He prayed and dreamed it to be for him. With a sigh, Yugi dropped the crumpled note back to the trash bin and fell asleep.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Okay, I figured they could just have a small talk to show you that they are good friends and they usually don't keep secrets from each other. Well, ta ta!

  
  


~Love Kerigan

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Loving You

  
  
  
  


Early morning rose quickly for the two boys as there window brightened up the room. It's bright, warm light waking up Yugi. With a small yawn, he sat from his bed and looked at his clock. The green digits on it read 7:05am.

  
  


"Yami? Are you up?" Yugi asked, standing on his tip toes to see the top half of the bunk bed. To his surprised, he had found no Yami, with a bed already made. Usually his friend would groan and stay in bed. Where could he be? Quickly, Yugi got dressed, slipped on some socks and shoes before making his way downstairs. There was no need to comb his hair since it always stood up like that. Besides, coming it would only make it static more.

  
  


"Good Morning Yugi!" his grandfather smiled warmly. The older man was sitting on the couch in the living quarters of the game shop. See, the shop was the large room in front, then there was the storage room to the left of the shop, and the living quarters behind it with the stairs leading to the bedrooms and bathroom.

  
  


"Good Morning Grandpa! Do you already have breakfast made?" Yugi smiled, happy to see his elder guardian.

  
  


His grandfather nodded his head. "Yep pancakes and bacon on the table."

  
  


"Great!" Yugi said and rushed to the kitchen, which was merely a stove and a round table in a corner. "Have you seen Yami?"

  
  


"Yami? Hm, I think he said he was going to meet someone for breakfast." his grandfather said as he walked towards Yugi. With a grin he added. "I wonder if it's a girl?"

  
  


Yugi's heart fell dead but he kept the smile for his grandfather. "I wonder too."

  
  


After breakfast, Yugi decided to go to the arcade. It was a beautiful day so the young boy didn't mind walking a couple of miles. Plus, the fresh air helped him clear his mind from Yami. "So what if Yami was seeing a girl, I bet he doesn't like her." Yugi said to himself. After a minute, he stopped at a street crossing. The red light said 'Don't Walk.' In Domino city, it was a small city with crowded streets. Tons of cars drove past Yugi so he knew he wouldn't get mugged. It's safe to say, the city was homey and safe. Or until you got to the bigger streets of Domino. Where the Kiaba Corporation tested duel monsters and held the gaming in the streets. Suddenly, as the sign turned green, meaning for him to walk, he heard a familiar laugh. It was Yami. Quickly, Yugi ducked behind a tree to see his friend and a young girl walk by. Yami was in darker clothes then usual with a blond haired young lady. She had beautiful blue eyes with long curly blond hair. 

  
  


"Hey Yami." Yugi finally said, unable to control himself.

  
  


The two couple stopped laughing and stared at the boy. "Yugi?" Yami asked. "What on Earth are you doing here?" 

  
  


The girl stopped staring and hugged Yami's arm. Yugi couldn't stand it. "I came to tell you something!"

  
  


Yami blinked. "Can't it wait?"

  
  


"No it can't." Yugi replied, trying hard not to break down in front of the girl. "I need to know, did you write the note."

  
  


The girl blinked and looked at Yami. "Yugi," Yami warned. 

  
  


"Tell me, all I need is an one word answer!" he said.

  
  


Yami sighed. "Yes I did, there? Can I go on with my date now?"

  
  


Yugi nodded and walked away. He could only shake to tell he was still alive. He couldn't believe he had just broke down like that. Anyways, he got an answer, now he hasn't to find out why.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


lol, this one is a little longer and I had to at least answer the 'who wrote the note.' question. I'm surprised I added the girl but it just happened. Well, see all of ya'll later!

  
  


~*Kerigan*~


	5. Chapter Five

Loving You

  
  


After that episode in the streets, Yugi wandered aimlessly in the streets for a while, went home and walked straight to bed. His head throbbed from embarrassment while his heart pounded in jealousy. That girl, the blond girl, was so pretty. Much better than he'll ever be to Yami. Suddenly, the door from downstair closed and Yugi got covered up in his blankets. Grandpa was out shopping, and only Yami was the only one with the key to get in. He did not want to face Yami now. When Yugi heard footsteps by his bed, he closed his eyes. The blankets could be felt leaving his skin on his shoulders. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yami's voice asked quietly. 

  
  


Yugi slowly breathed, hoping Yami would figure he was asleep. A hand suddenly brushed his bangs away and caress his cheeks. "You shouldn't over exert yourself." Yami still talked. "I know you too well to be awake."

  
  


The younger boy didn't listen to him. 

  
  


With a sigh, Yami left, but not until kissing Yugi lightly on the cheek. A warm sensation flooded through young Yugi quickly, and when he heard the door click, and Yami's footsteps grow dimmer, he sat up. Did Yami just kiss him? Maybe he didn't know he was awake.

  
  


Suddenly, Yami came back up. Yugi realized Yami had forgotten his jacket on the side of the bed. Before Yugi could scramble back in bed, his friend came in. "Yugi?"

  
  


Yugi turned around with a yawn. "Hey Yami!" he once again pretend. "I had just woken up."

  
  


Yami's face were a scarlet pink, and both boys knew it. "Yami... are you okay?" Yugi asked.

  
  


The other boy nodded with a smile before laughing. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if you want some lunch or something ."

  
  


"Sure, I'm starving!" Yugi agreed, now smiling bigger than ever. That kiss really got him energized.

  
  


Yami pulled out a black leather wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "Anyone up for some Corn Dogs?"

  
  


"Yeah!" Yugi cheered, grabbed his coat and walked out of the game shop with Yami.

  
  
  
  


~*

  
  


Night fell and the boys were having lots of fun. Yami had bought them lunch at a Corn Dog stall in the park. Then they walked around the park, talking about the silliest things. Yugi didn't want it to end, and his mind was off his dilemma for now. To Yugi and Yami, this was Heaven.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hi everyone!! I'm sorry about skipping the way to park and such but I had a writers block and I figured you want this tonight instead of tomorrow. Well, ta ta!!

  
  


~*Kerigan*~


	6. Chapter Six

Loving You 

  
  


A warm breeze awoke Yugi once again. To his surprise, he was on the couch with Yami beside him. Popcorn kernels laid on the wooden floor and a DVD remote. "Yami," the boy giggled. 

  
  


"Huh, what?" Yami asked, slowly gaining consciousness. "Yugi, what are we doing on the couch."

  
  


Yugi laughed as his friend stood up. "We were watching the duel finalist. I guess we were so bored with it we fell asleep."

  
  


The other boy chuckled." How ironic we are the ultimate duelists"

  
  


"You never know, someone can beat us." Yugi replied, following him upstairs so they can change.

  
  


Yami laughed at that too but didn't reply. "Yugi can you check the time?"

  
  


"Sure," Yugi looked at his wrist watch. "It's 11:05am." 

  
  


"Damn, 11?! I have to meet Natalie in 30 minutes!!" He replied, grabbing a new shirt. Yugi didn't mean to stare, but he did. Yami's muscular frame was never noticed but it really did look liked he worked out a lot. "Yugi?"

  
  


Yugi came back to the real world and walked to his closet. "Sorry, Yami, I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking of the last play in the duel monster's tournement."

  
  


The other nodded before spraying cologne on himself. "So, I'll see you later?"

  
  


Yugi hugged the taller boy, surprising the darker half. 'Should I tell him?' Yugi asked his mind. 'Should I really tell him?' "Yami... I...don't want you to go... I need help with the game shop and all that."

  
  


"I'm sorry Yugi, but what is there to do in the shop? We restocked yesterday night, before the duels, the shop doesn't opened today and it's clean." Yami replied.

  
  


Yugi sighed, but smiled. "I guess your right, I'm sorry." He let the taller friend go so he walked to the door.

  
  


"I love you, and I couldn't say it!" the light yelled furiously. With a groan, he turned his back to the wall, and slid down to the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he couldn't stop them. He was never this way with his friends, but why with Yami? All the emotions stirred within him like crazy. 

  
  
  
  


"Abiou?" a lower voice said. 

  
  


Yugi looked up. "Yami?"

  
  


The darker half walked towards him and kneeled down. With a hand, he brushed off Yugi's tears. "What's wrong?"

  
  


"I'm sorry." Yugi cried, hugging Yami.

  
  


"For what?"

  
  


"I love someone and I can't tell him."

  
  


Yami pulled away from Yugi. "A him? Like in male?"

  
  


He nodded, scared of what Yami would think. 

  
  


"Well, if you like 'him', then maybe you should just confront him." the younger boy knew Yami was hiding something. Dismay? Disgust?

  
  


Yugi felt himself shrink back into the wall as Yami's crimson eyes poured down on him. "Stop looking at me that way." Yugi muttered.

  
  


"Sorry." Yami replied blinking away. "I was just.. Stunned."

  
  


"Yami..." Yugi whispered. The older boy turned to him. "I.. I love you."

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  


Man, there are a lot of sorry's in her, and I guess here's another but Gomen for not updating faster. I got preoccupied. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter of Loving You!!

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Loving You

  
Yami went immediately went pale and fell backwards. "You like me? But... I'm.."

"A guy?" Yugi frowned and looked down. His tears still falling as fast as they were. They fell and landed on his knees. Why did he tell him? Yami wouldn't understand how much that his heart wanted him. It was impossible to happen, and why wouldn't he want wife and kids? It's hop-

Yugi's thoughts were stopped by two strong arms grabbing him into a hug. "Yami?" 

The older boy didn't say anything for a moment but sighed. "I'm going to meet Natalie, we can talk about this later."

Both were still stunned, so Yugi couldn't hear what he said at first but when it got to him, he looked down. His pride was dimmed and he just could push himself to look up, or to do anything. When he heard the door closed, the younger boy walked to the bedroom and laid back down. The warm covers stretching over him protectively and he felt safe. How many times was he in his bed these days?

  
~*~* Outside with Yami*~*~

  
The day was shiny and bright, but Yami couldn't enjoy it. Why had he come out here again? He wanted to stay with Yugi, and he wanted to ask him why to all those question. It just didn't happen. The smell of lilacs filled the air as he past a garden filled with purple flowers... purple was the color of Yugi's eyes. 

  
"Yami!" Natalie called from her place at the restaurant he had taken her. She wasn't seated yet, and Yami predicted that it would be a while. 

  
"Hey baby." He tried to smile as she ran to his arms. Her blond hair flowing in the wind, and her blue eyes sparkled. She loved him too. 

  
"I got us your favorite seat on the balcony." she smiled but then frowned. "What's wrong?"

  
Yami sighed. This girl catches everything wrong with him. "It's nothing, just some failing grades." he smiled again and she gave him a wry smile back before they were called to their table. 

  
"What's wrong Yami? You never lie to me." she replied, sitting down in the white wooden table. Light shimmered across the angelic girl's reflection look holy. That's when he realized, he loved Yugi. He was just like her inside.

"Nat.... I.. I'm in love... with Yugi." he replied, half stunned himself.

  
Natalie forced a smile before bowing down her head. "Oh, then I guess you should follow your heart."

  
"Natalie... I love you too, but.."

  
"You love him more. It's alright, go." she looked back up with him smiling. Her eyes sparkled with tears and her rosy cheeks were whiter. Yami kissed her softly before running out of the restaurant. He nearly crashed into a waiter but he made it out to the open. "Yugi, I'm coming."

  
~*~*~

  
I had to make some conflict in here. OMG 66 reviews!! Thank you everyone, besides that guy who said I sucked.... but thank you!! ^ ^"" I feel so special now, and I never thought I could get this much reviews!! Arigouto!


	8. Chapter Eight

Loving You

  
  
  
  


Yugi walked downstairs to see a note on the refrigerator. It read.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Yugi and Yami,

  
  


I regret to inform you I'll be out to Egypt again. Another archeological dig has came up! Please keep the place clean for me and I'll bring you back some goodies. Well see ya!

  
  


Yugi sighed and sat at the table with it. After rereading it, he placed his head on the wooden table and felt very lonely. The clouds covered the skies in a gloomy grey. Why couldn't he be happy before he liked Yami? Even though the times were hard but he always had a hope, a light he could turn to in the face of danger. I guess now, that all of his friends were at there own place and he didn't just have anytime to talk them until they were at school. Which would be tomorrow. He must say, it's been the worst weekend of his life. Suddenly, a crash of thunder slammed through the quite air, making the startled boy jump out of his seat. "Whoa." he replied. "That was loud." He never did like thunder.

  
  
  
  


~*~*

  
  


Yami rushed down the street as raindrops began to fall. "It's going to be a big storm. Hopefully I can get home in time to see Yugi before I get wet." he said to himself, turning around another block. Lightning lit the darkening day. 

  
  


"Yami, hurry get inside!" Yami stopped quickly, as Yugi popped out of the shop. The rain poured harder as the taller boy ran inside. The dark house filled with some laughs as the two boys were on the floor.

  
  


Yugi picked at Yami's leather jacket. "Your really soaked!"

  
  


"Oh really?" the other boy smiled, tackling Yugi. More hysterical laughing came as Yami viciously ticked the smaller boy.

  
  


"Stop!! Stop!" Yugi had to yell between laughs as they both rolled around in the game shop. After a few minutes, Yami tiredly yawned and rolled off of him. Yugi was panting heavily. "I thought you were on a date?"

  
  


Yami shrugged. "I figured importance was here."

  
  


"Really?" Yugi asked.

  
  


"Yeah." Yami said turning to his side. "So you like me huh?"

  
  


Yugi nodded, blushing again. Yami smiled. "That's cool with me."

  
  


The other looked up, his purple eyes gazing into Yami's crimson ones. "Really?"

  
  


"Really Really!" Yami laughed hugging him. Yugi smiled too. "Besides, I was always curious about what gay guys turn out to be."

  
  


"Then aren't you bisexual? You did go out with Nata" Yugi asked.

  
  


"Guess so." he smiled and lightly kissed the other on the lips. To him, it wasn't any different then kissing a girl. Just a little more rough. 

  
  


Yugi blinked. "That was unexpected."

  
  


The other nodded. "Couldn't help it." With that they held each other close and fell asleep right there on the wooden game room floor.

  
  


~*~

  
  


EK! OMG! The reviews are so nice! Thank you everyone! ^ ^' I hope this got everyone happy but new problems will arrive!! If you want, I'll post summaries for the next chapter if you want.

  
  


Loving You 9

  
  


So Yugi and Yami love each other, but what happens when they are discovered? Will discrimination pull them apart? You'll have to read and find out!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Loving You 9

  
  


"Sup Tea!" a young boy named Joey Wheeler called. His golden hair sparkling in the rising sun."That was quite a storm we had."

  
  


A teenage girl walked up to him in a blue school uniform on. She had the most prettiest eyes most guys had ever seen, and her beautiful brown hair matched them. "That storm was horrible! It totally ruined my front lawn."

  
  


Joey nodded before pulling his backpack onto his broad shoulders. He too, wore a navy blue school uniform since both Tea and himself went to Domino High. "Where's Yug' and Yami?"

  
  


'Yug' was of course Yugi in Joey's vocabulary. Usually they would all meet at Tea's house. The girl shrugged. "Don't know. Hey, do you think we should go see if they are okay?"

  
  


"Nah," Joey said. "They'll get to school on time. Yug' is only the best student in Domino High! Perfect attendance every time."

  
  


Tea nodded. "Okay, let's get going then. Don't want to be late."

  
  


Suddenly, Tristan Taylor, jumped in front of them. "Don't forget about me!"

  
  


"Sup man! I thought you were out of town." Joey gave Tristan a high five.

  
  


"Naw, just late." Tristan smiled. "Hey, aren't we missing two others?"

  
  


Tea laughed. "We were just talking about them."

  
  


"Yeah, they didn't show." Joey said, brushing his blond hair back.

  
  


"Shouldn't we check up on them? This is so unusual for them to be late." Tristan asked.

  
  


The two friends sigh. "Fine!" Tea gave up. "Let's go check up on them."

  
  


"Yeah! Race you Tristan!" Joey called, already running to the Domino Game Shop. Tristan smirked at Tea before chasing his friend.

  
  


"What a bunch of immature kids." the girl laughed, following the others.

  
  


Racing through the streets, the boys came to the Shop in no time, but without any warning they stopped. "What's wrong?" Tea asked, breathlessly jogging towards them. All of them were damp with sweat and out of breath, but they both look shocked. Tea looked through the window and gasped. Yami and Yugi were on the floor together. Like... a couple? "I-I'm sure it's a mistake." Tea asked, knocking on the window.

  
  


"Yeah, the storm probably scared Yug." Joey nodded and Tristan banged on the glass door. The whole wall on the game shop was glass. It would be nearly insane if no one saw them. 

  
  


Yami was the first to wake, and in a couple of blinks he jumped up to answer the door. When he finally opened the door, everyone had questions shooting at him. "Shut up!" he shouted.

  
  


Silence dawned on them. "Now, one person say something."

  
  


"Are you and Yugi okay?" Tea asked. The boys nodded.

  
  


Yami gave her a curious look. "Yeah, we're fine. Why?"

  
  


"'Cause your late!" Tristan cut in. "We were worried about you!" The friends got Tristan's idea of keeping their new idea of the two boys secret.

  
  


"Oh no! Look at the time. I better get dressed!" Yugi suddenly said. Everyone turned to see the shorter boy running to the back room. Yami chuckled.

  
  


"I guess I better go get dressed to. Meet you all at school!" With that, Yami closed the door and ran to get his clothes.

  
  


The three just stood there. "So... it's not possible, is it?" Joey asked.

  
  


The two others shrugged. "School now, them later. Let's go!" Tea yelled. Everyone obeyed.

  
  


~*~ 

  
  


Gomen!! I was out of town and I couldn't post this!! I hope you like this chapter and it makes up for my disappearance.

  
  


~*KERIGAN*~

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

  
  


After a long day of school, the gang of five sat laughing at the Domino Ice Cream Parlor. Neon signs illuminated a darkening evening as they sat at a booth. The store was very crowded but they managed to find a good seat. "Let go of my cherry!" Joey yelled at Tristan, who grabbed a plump red berry out of a fudge sundae.

  
  


Tristan played Joey for a couple of minutes before eating the cherry himself. His friend gave a furious glare and then sat back down on the leather seats. Joey's golden blond hair was a bit frayed, much like everyone else, from the hard school Monday. All of them but Yugi despised there school. After a minute of enjoying the sweet taste of ice cream, everyone relaxed. "So, Yugi, are you dating anyone?" Tristan asked.

  
  


Tea gave Tristan a bad look but shook it off before anyone saw. "Yeah, if not." she said, quickly thinking of an excuse. "I was gonna set you up with Serenity."

  
  


"Not my sis!" Joey yelled but broke down laughing. "Brother protectivness."

  
  


Yugi gave a very small glance at Yami. "No, I'm dating."

  
  


"Honestly?!" Tea asked. "Who?"

  
  


"I'm in no position to say." Yugi laughed. "Or not yet anyways."

  
  


Yami chuckled. "A secret admirer Yugi?"

  
  


The three friends looked at Yami confused. "Wouldn't you know Yami?"

  
  


Yami's eyes shifted to Tristan but Joey spoke up. "Yeah, it ain't like you two don't talk. Come one Yug' spill the beans!

  
  


"No." Yugi replied, a little stricter than usual. "I'll tell you all soon enough."

  
  


"Let's eat before our ice cream melts." the other suggested and they all began to casually eating again. 

  
  


"I love Cherry Ice" Tristan smiled at Joey.

  
  


Joey grew red hot mad. "Shut it Tris."

  
  


Tea laughed and drank her milk shake silently. No one really wanted to make the two boys uncomfortable, but they just had to know. Non really knew why, but it was so unusual to keep secrets from each other. "Yug' are you-." everyone looked up to see Joey. "Are you dating Yami?"

  
  


Everyone turned to Yugi. Tristan and Tea went pale and Joey blushed. "We are dating." Yami whispered. "But don't say any of this to no one. If you do, I will kill you or banish you to the soul room."

  
  


"Heh, I can't believe you told them." Ryou smiled. Yami glared at the white haired boy. Ryou Bakura was about 5'5 and goes with them to the same school. Of course, Yami knew the real Ryou had an evil side to him. His name was Bakura, because of Ryou's last name.

  
  


Yugi and friends, didn't know about Bakura. "Hey Ryou, so I guess you found out too."

  
  


The other boy smiled and nodded. "I won't tell anyone either, it can be our secret." His British accent proved he wasn't from Domino at all.

  
  


Yami caught a glisten in their friend's eyes and paled. Everyone was going to find out by Bakura. He knew that the ancient tomb raider wanted blood from the pharaoh. His Egyptian history still haunted him, and now, it was going to get much worst.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Konichiwa everyone! Sorry for the delay with Christmas and all. Oh, MERRI KURIMASU!! (meaning Merry Christmas) I do hope I spelled that right. Well thanks again and ta ta!! OMG!! I updated my stories and I realized this one didn't go through! I'm so sorry! I thought it was posted and everything!!! Please forgive me!

  
  


On Chapter Eleven of Loving You

  
  


Yami finds that Bakura is not the one he should be worrying about, but he can't help but know in the bottom of his heart things won't be working so smoothly now that the friends know. Will anything change around them or will Bakura turn to the biggest network of all Domino City, Kiaba Corporation?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

  
  


Yami stayed near Yugi the whole night, even when they went to bed. The younger boy sighed with a loving feeling creeping in his heart. Two strong arms clung to his chest and waist in a protective manner. "Yami... what's wrong?"

  
  


The older boy didn't answer, as Yugi suspected, he was fake sleeping. "I know what you do when you don't want to talk." he said, turning over to face the deep tanned face of his lover. His hard features of keeping a game face on all day was down, and his face was soft and calm. 

  
  


"Yugi," Yami muttered, holding the boy tighter. "I love you so much."

  
  


The boy squeaked from the sudden tightness of Yami's arms but relaxed. "I know you do, and you know I love you too."

  
  


He nodded with satisfactory. Yugi smiled as he nestled into Yami's bare chest, breathing in a warm fragrance of cinnamon. "You smell like you've taken a bubble bath." Yami teased. The other blushed but Yami couldn't see. He only laughed. 

  
  


"So, what about your secret?" Yugi smiled. 

  
  


As young as he was, he knew his friend had probably frowned. "Do I have to tell? It is a secret after all."

  
  


"I just wish you wouldn't keep things from me." Yugi sighed, looking into his crimson eyes. They seemed so soft now, unlike his hard ones. 

  
  


Yami turned on his back and raised his arms up so he could rest his head in his hands."Well, if you must know." he smiled. "I don't think telling our friends was the wisest thing."

  
  


"But you know we can't lie to them." Yugi added, bundling up the covers. He didn't know how Yami didn't feel the cold that was coming from the open window.

  
  


"We could if we wanted to, or it was serious enough."

  
  


"I couldn't."

  
  


Yami turned back to Yugi. "Are you cold?"

  
  


"The blankets are warm enough." Yugi reassured, once again snuggling up with Yami. With a smirk, the older boy reached over the bed and shut the window.

  
  


"Better?" he asked.

  
  


Yugi nodded. "Why are you so mysterious."

  
  


"I prefer things inside then out." Yami said, rolling back over to hug Yugi again. His arms were warm and comfortable. "Your confusing too you know,"

  
  


The boy in his arms giggled. "I'm confusing? I try to make myself openly known because people could understand me more. Besides, if I was always saying how I felt about something, I could probably change it for the better and all."

  
  


"Hm, I suppose your right. Let's get to bed, I'm tired." Yami yawned.

  
  


Yugi nodded before closing his eyes.

  
  


~* somewhere else that night*~

  
  


"Do we have an agreement?" a dark smooth voice said in a British accent.

  
  


"How can I trust 'you' Bakura. You're a lying scum bag. Even though I despise Yugi I don't believe anything you just said." Seto Kiaba said in his office chair. His deep blue eyes cold and unmoving. 

  
  


The white haired boy shrugged. "It's your chance to have the perfect duel."

  
  


"I don't cheat, if that is what your implying." Seto glared. "How low can you be to not play at your best?"

  
  


"But you do want to win." Bakura put in.

  
  


Kiaba was now infuriated and stood up. "Don't you ever come here again. I want this man addressed out."

  
  


Two guards came by and grabbed Bakura by the arms, before thrusting him out of his seat. "Don't believe me Kiaba, but if you come to like my offer, here's my number." Quickly he took out a piece of paper and threw it on the table. "Sayonara for now."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Well, another chapter is been written!! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks!! ^ ^ 

  
  


Chapter Twelve

Joey also has a secret waiting, but he refuses to tell, and Kiaba thinks heavily on using Bakura's information on the two boys. How could Yami stop everything from unfolding? Find out next time!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Loving You

Chapter Twelve

  
  


Joey yawned and stretched on a big bed with lots of sheets. It was obvious not his house, which was a dump. The soft cotton blankets were comfortable and he looked around to see Seto sitting at a desk, working on his desktop. "Don't ya ever sleep?"

  
  


"What is it to you, pup?" Seto asked, obviously angry.

  
  


Joey glared daggers at Kiaba. "I ain't your dog. I don't even know why I came over here in the first place!" With an angry shove of blankets he pulled himself up, grabbed his shirt and put it on.

  
  


Kiaba was up in an instant and blocked the doorway. "I won't let you go."

  
  


"You better." Joey warned, combing his golden bangs with his fingers. "I ain't got the time."

  
  


The brown haired boy smiled intelligently before kissing Joey. His fingers caressing the sides of Joey's neck. Pulling apart Joey's honey brown eyes looked at Kiaba's blue ones. "Stay."

  
  


"No." Joey whispered teasingly.

  
  


Kiaba gave him a shrug. "Fine, then you can make your own breakfast."

  
  


"Who said I was gonna eat breakfast?" the other countered.

  
  


"I did." Kiaba smirked and grabbed Joey's arm. "Time for school, but I'm gonna go buy you some pancakes."

  
  


"Hey, I like pancakes." the other laughed.

  
  


Kiaba nodded. "I know, that's why we are going to go get some." but Joey stopped as they were nearly to the large staircase. The white walls looking sharp and stern with the brown wooden floor letting their shoe's echo travel the house.

  
  


"We are going out?"

  
  


Kiaba looked at Joey with a bored look. "That's what I said. Unless you want to go scrap your own meal off the floor like a good doggy."

  
  


"I said not to call me that!" Joey snapped and walked down the stairs. Kiaba smirked at the boy's sudden anger. "I thought you said we were keeping this secret."

  
  


"Is it so bad?" Kiaba asked, looking around. Hopefully his little brother wasn't somewhere, overhearing this.

  
  


Joey sat at a long dinning room table. "What's the angle?"

  
  


Kiaba sigh. "Why would there be an angle! I only want to take you to A GOOD BREAKFAST PLACE!"

  
  


"BECAUSE YOU NEVER WANT TO TAKE ME ANYWHERE!!" the other yelled back then they both glared at each other for a good minute.

  
  


"Your Yugi's friend." Kiaba suddenly said. "I was wondering if the rumor was true."

  
  


"The rumor?" Joey asked.

  
  


Kiaba nodded and kissed Joey again. This one was just a peck but Joey sighed. "Fine let's go discuss this with breakfast."

  
  


"Let's." Kiaba agreed. "You know what."

  
  


"Do I care what?"

  
  


"Your so cute when you beg. Maybe I should by you a collar." His blue eyes flashed evilly. 

  
  


Joey looked at Kiaba. "You do, you'll die."

  
  


"Is that a threat?" he asked.

  
  


Joey just shrugged. "We'll find out won't we?"

  
  


"I guess I better tell the pound to cancel our appointment, I'll need you a bit longer." Kiaba teased.

  
  


The other growled. "GOD I HATE YOU!"

  
  


~*~

  
  


Yami awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and beautiful sunshine. "Yugi?" he asked as he saw that his hikari wasn't by his side. 

  
  


"Down here." a cheerful voice laughed. Yami rolled to the side of the top bunk bed to see Yugi putting on his shoes. His uniform was neatly ironed with a couple of golden buttons that you get when you're on the excellent honor roll. The boy's eyes were cheerful and excited for the new day. "Hurry Yami, we'll be late!"

  
  


Yami shrugged before slowly walking down the wooden ladder to the floor. "Sure thing Yugi." he yawned, "Just give me a second."

  
  


Yugi nodded before running downstairs, probably going to make breakfast. Yami chuckled and grabbed his school uniform on the bed side. "What a good natured boy. Let's hope today goes well."

  
  


Yugi's head popped in the doorway with a smile. "I forgot today is a sit in for the teachers."

  
  


"A what?" Yami asked.

  
  


"A sit in! It's where we don't go to school today! I can't believe I forgot." Yugi blushed with a smile. His friend looked at him oddly and sighed. 

  
  


With a shrug he said, "Well, since we are already dressed. Let's go hit the arcade."

  
  


"Cool! Can we invite everyone along?"

  
  


"To my knowledge they are probably already there." Yami said before putting on his jeans and a white undershirt. 

  
  


Suddenly, Yugi ran over to Yami and hugged him tightly. "You're the best Yami!" he smiled. Yami smiled back. 

  
  


"Your welcome Yugi." he whispered before seeing Yugi staring into his eyes. They were so warm and young, that they took his breath away. "Yu.." Yami never got to finish what he was going to say as two baby soft lips captured his own. Quickly, he snapped to his senses that Yugi was kissing him but it was just so new. 

  
  


"Yugi." he said, pulling away. "Are you feeling alright?"

  
  


The younger boy was blushing madly but he nodded. "I'm feeling... fine." he reassured.

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  


"Uh-huh."

  
  


"Good." and with that, Yami did one of his own, letting his tongue move across the bottom of the other's lip. This was a lot better than the arcade.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Well, I hope that was longer for everyone!! Seto_Girl asked for a Seto/Joey thing and I couldn't resist. Man, I can't believe I wrote a Y/YY and S/J!! It's so not like me but I guess you like it! ^ ^"" Thanks everyone! (You know I almost always have the next chapter already written, just incase people are reviewing more ^_~)

  
  


~Kerigan

  
  


Chapter Thirteen

  
  


So far everything is going well and such but Yami still won't let his guard down. Yugi knows something is wrong and dislikes the fact that it's being kept secret from him. Can the two boys settle there differences before anything bad happens to them? Yugi is going to be strict about this, and he hopes Yami will listen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

  
  


Yugi smiled happily as he and Yami walked to the arcade together. The air was thick and the smell of rain was caught in the air. A black umbrella laid to the side in Yami's hand. "Oh no look!" the younger boy yelled, pointing to a sign. It stated 'arcade is closed due to construction'.

  
  


The other chuckled. "Well, I guess we will have to come back when it's open."

  
  


"Yeah, but we can all this way for nothing!" Yugi sighed looking around. "Do you think anything else is open?"

  
  


"I'm sure something is." Yami said before seeing something shocking. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kiaba sitting in a booth together at Lowie's Domino Breakfast Diner. "Yugi, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

  
  


Yugi nodded with a small giggle. "Well, I guess we aren't the only ones."

  
  


'This is great.' Yami thought, his crimson eyes looking around them. 'Bakura won't be able to make a deal to Kiaba just yet.'

  
  


"Yami?" his hikari called. The voice snapped him back into reality and looked towards Yugi. "Let's get going."

  
  


He nodded and turned around, back to the game shop. He noticed the uncommon silence stirring between him and his boyfriend. What did Yugi want from him? Was he doing everything right to do in a relationship? "Yugi, what's wrong?"

  
  


Yugi sighed. "You've been secretly avoiding me. I know you. You used to tell me everything, but now I just don't know if you are or not."

  
  


"Of course I'm telling you everything!" Yami said, surprised his little angel would think other wise. 

  
  


"Then why did you mutter Bakura in your sleep?" his hikari challenged.

  
  


Yami instantly stopped. "Because, Bakura knows."

  
  


"Who is Bakura?" Yugi yelled back.

  
  


"He's Ryou's.... can we discuss this at the house?" he looked at Yugi. The other nodded with a sigh. 

  
  


When they reached the Game Shop, and Yami was opening the door, he noticed the line of people wanting to get in. It wasn't necessarily a line but groups of teenagers stood around them like hawks. "Heh, I guess we've been avoiding the shop?" Yugi laughed.

  
  


Yami nodded in agreement before bending down to whisper. "I love you, you're my only one, just believe me." Yugi blushed before opening the game room doors, instantly teens ran into it.

  
  


Yami smiled at the customers and half the girls came swarming over to him again. Yugi tried to ignore the pang of jealousy surging through him and grabbing card boxes for everyone. He didn't have time to think very long of the girls as a big kid called Richard walked up. This was the boy everyone feared because he was the toughest bully. Not even Yami stands up to him that often. "Hey, I saw you yesterday making out with your little boy friend." he spat.

  
  


"W...what are you talking about?" Yugi asked as all eyes were fixed on them. A strong hand grabbed his collar from behind the counter and rose him up. Dozen's of kids tried to talk him out of it but he kept his brown eyes fixed on Yugi. He was extremely handsome for a bully, not to Yugi of course, but to most of the girls. His red hair was short and spiky with his muscles showing through a white undershirt, covered by a black vest. 

  
  


With a smile, he rose Yugi's face to his. "You callin' me a liar?"

  
  


"N...no!!" Yugi yelled, his eyes watching a fist raised into the air. "Let me go!"

  
  


"Pushy are we? Well, I don't like rainbow goody goody guys in my town." he spat.

  
  


Yugi tried to kick frantically at him. "I'm not that way!" he lied.

  
  


"Drop him at once." a sharp tone sliced through the crowds as Yami walked up. His hands went white as his fist were tightened. No one picks on Yugi and lives.

  
  


Richard turned to see Yami's sharp crimson eyes glaring at him. With a shrug, he threw the poor boy into a wall. A sudden yelp came from him but other than that he seemed okay. "I don't like interferences." Richard told Yami.

  
  


"And I don't like nobody's accusing people of things they aren't in my store." he snapped back, his arms crossing across his chest. Everyone gasped at the come back.

  
  


The bully walked up to him, and he was three feet taller than Yami. "Oh really."

  
  


"Really." Yami never backed down. 

  
  


Everyone looked at Richard to see what he might do and to nobody's shock, a fist shot out of him so fast that you heard the wind rush past your face. Yami stepped to the side and the hand hit air. "Why you little..." Richard yelled before grabbing the triangular hair of Yami and threw him into the same wall Yugi had hit. The blow was so hard that the racks rattled and some cards fell off. Luckily he went over the glass case.

  
  


"Leave him alone!" Yugi suddenly yelled jumping on the bully's neck.

  
  


Yami took his chance to grab hold of a metal bar used for holding up shelves and lunged at the man. With a loud smack, everyone gasped as Richard fell to the ground. Blood began to trickle from his nose. "Get out of this shop or I'll call the police." Yami said, dropping the bar behind the counter.

  
  


Richard took his warning and scrambled out of the game shop. Everyone cheered and Tea, Tristan and Joey appeared through the crowd. "That was great you two!!" Tea yelled over the yelling. Tristan flashed him a thumbs-up.

  
  


Yami walked over to Yugi who had a few scrapes on him. "Are you okay?" The younger boy nodded with a smile. 

  
  


"That was so cool Yami!"

  
  


Yami smirked. "I won't be doing that again next time." he rose his hands and they were red from the weight of the bar. "I'll go back to clean myself up, can you manage a few minutes without me?"

  
  


Yugi nodded and went back to the glass counter for the customers. 'I guess my questions would have to wait.' he thought sadly. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


MUHAHAH!! We got some bully bashing here!! ^-^ I hope everyone liked this chapter and I expect tons of reviews!! (lol j/k, reviews would be nice though)

  
  


~Kerigan

  
  


Chapter Fourteen

  
  


Yugi finds the truth about who Bakura was after the store closes. Hopefully this will bring peace to the boys. 

  
  


*Twitch twitch.... bad summary I know...*


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

  
  


Yami swept away as the white lights glowed across the shelves and illuminating the dark night. Everything outside was getting chilly for winter and they hoped to have a white Christmas. The broom in his hand was cold while it swept back old card wrappers from lazy customers who think they can throw their trash on the floor. "You almost done?" Yugi's sweet voice filled the room as he came through the back door. His pajamas were on, and luckily Yami had put down the iron protection on the glass so nobody could see him, because they had small sheep on them. It was just like Yugi to wear something like that.

  
  


"Yes, head up to bed, I'll be there shortly." Yami guaranteed with a smile.

  
  


Yugi didn't move though. "I'm sorry I questioned you the way I did. I will always trust you Yami." a small blush crept up to his cheeks.

  
  


Placing the broom back in the closet, Yami chuckled. "It's alright Yugi, I know I was acting differently since we've been going out and such."

  
  


Two arms quickly placed themselves across his waist before he could turn around. "Hey! I can't walk like this." Yami said to the younger boy on him.

  
  


"Yes you can. You did this morning." Yugi smiled, letting go of Yami.

  
  


Yami shrugged. "That maybe true, but I wasn't tired from all this work. Let's get to bed." 

  
  


With a tired nod, Yugi followed Yami up the wooden stairs. Everything in the house was silent, besides Yami's boots as they clicked on the floor. "Do you think Grandpa will have a nice trip home?" Yugi asked.

  
  


"Why wouldn't he?" Yami asked but then looked to Yugi. "You aren't worried about the trip back are you?"

  
  


"He'll never understand." he replied in a whisper barely audible. A warm hand caught Yugi shoulder before Yami hugged him. 

  
  


"He won't have to. We can keep it a secret." 

  
  


Yugi gulped. "I never keep secrets. You know that."

  
  


His boyfriend looked into Yugi's purple eyes and smiled. "Everything has a meaning to it, and if it is meant for your grandfather to know then so be it. I won't run from the facts. I'll be there by your side the whole time."

  
  


"Really?" Yugi asked.

  
  


Yami nodded before kissing him on the cheek. "Look, I'm tired, let's go to bed." he replied, standing up and stretching. Both boys raced to the top bunk, hoping to get the wall side.

  
  


"Oh, and Yugi." Yami replied, taking off his shirt and pants. "About your questions. I promised I'd answer them. I remember one was about Bakura."

  
  


The other looked towards him and nodded. "Well, you know how we were a pair, in the puzzle?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Ryou has the ring, and his Yami is darker than anything. His heart is full of hatred and revenge for me. I am the pharaoh after all."

  
  


Yugi slipped under the covers. "So it was wrong to tell Ryou?" Yami followed Yugi before wrapping an arm around his hikari.

  
  


"Yes, but I don't want to worry about it anymore." With a sigh, both closed their eyes.

  
  


Yugi suddenly had a question "Hey Yami."

  
  


"Hm?"

  
  


"Why do we always talk to each other in our bed?"

  
  


Yami laughed. "Who knows. Maybe it's just coincidence?"

  
  


Yugi giggled too. "I like talking here though, no one listens but you and me. It's safe and warm."

  
  


Both agreed before falling fast asleep. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


^o^" Chapter Fourteen is up!! YES!! Well, I have nothing really new to say but HAPPY NEW YEARS! 

  
  


Chapter Fifteen

  
  


(Mostly Joey/Seto business) Joey tells Seto all about Yami and Yugi but to his surprise, Kiaba does something unexpected. Afterwards, he finds out what Bakura's plan is, and he knows Kiaba too well. Will he be able to stop his lover from hurting the two boys? Or will Kiaba turn against him? 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

  
  


"Big brother, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked, coming in. Bright yellow sun raise shown through the windows cheerfully. As he walked into his brother's office, he nearly tripped on a book. Papers, books and folders were piled into bookshelves neatly and the room's big window glowed warmly. Typing noises shattered the silence quickly, each button making it's own sound. Blue eyes's didn't move from the screen. 

  
  


"Shouldn't you be at school Mokuba?" Kiaba asked, his blue jacket over the railing of another chair, leaving him with a black undershirt on. His eyes were dark from working all night with small signs of tiredness.

  
  


Mokuba walked to the corner of the desk. "Shouldn't you have driven me there? You promised me yesterday you would!"

  
  


"I can't today, I'm sorry." he replied calmly.

  
  


"Why don't care about me anymore?!" brown eye's glowed with anger as his voice road higher. "You always promise me things but you never do them!"

  
  


Kiaba looked towards his younger brother. "I'll take you tomorrow."

  
  


"You said that yesterday! You don't care about me anymore!" with that he ran out.

  
  


"Mokuba!" Kiaba yelled as he stood up. Before he had a chance to catch his hurt brother, he stopped to think. Mokuba was right. His life was dedicated to work, school and duel monsters. Quickly, as realization hit, he walked towards the front door where Mokuba was exiting. 

  
  


Kiaba stopped half way through the door, into the clean morning air. "Mokie." Raven black hair glistened as his brother turned around. Tear stained cheeks burning in anger, but hearing his old nickname, he calmed himself down.

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"I'll pick you up after school today." he offered.

  
  


Mokuba sighed. "I told you yesterday I was getting picked up by my friends today." With that, he walked into the limo beside him. "Be gone all night." The car sped away.

  
  


Kiaba walked back inside his mansion. It's interior blocking the brightening day. Looking to his left, he saw Joey sitting on a fluffy couch underneath the gigantic window. "This is a huge library." his blond boyfriend smirked. What Joey said was true, shelf upon shelf was stacked with old papers, books and many other items. Chair's were sitting silently in the corners with a velvet rug hanging on a once bare wall. 

  
  


"What are you doing here?" he asked in a icy tone. 

  
  


Joey looked at him. "I just came to keep ya company. I brought all my books and stuff."

  
  


A backpack laid by his sock covered feet with a math book spread across his knees. A clipboard held his necessary items with a pen. "I don't need company. Get out." Obviously, he was mad that Joey heard him being nice.

  
  


"Fine, but not before ya tell me about Yug' and Yami. What you wanna know about em'?"

  
  


Blue eyes clashed with dark brown ones. "Why are you so curious?"

  
  


"'cause I am." he smirked as Kiaba quickly jumped on him. Sitting on Joey's stomach he shrugged, 

  
  


"A mut should never beg."

  
  


"I ain't beggin'." Joey said, getting back to his school work. "If I told ya a secret, would ya swear on our realti'nship that you ain't gonna tell anyone?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"They are...together. Yug' and Yami. Freaky huh?"

  
  


Kiaba smiled. 'So that stupid Bakura was right.' Looking back to Joey he nodded. "Alright, I won't tell." With a seal to his promise, he kissed Joey on the lips.

  
  


~*~

  
  


-_-'' Sorry! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON. You wouldn't believe what a week I had! Well, here you go! No action this chapter, but just wait until next time!!

  
  


Chapter Sixteen

  
  


Kiaba does something so bad, it shocks everyone, even Yami. At school, all the friends are safe together as well, but what happens when Joey confesses his love for the rich and powerful Kiaba?! Just wait and see! Next time on Chapter Sixteen!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

PG-13 for a couple of bad words in this chappy!! Just a warning you know!

~

  
  


Loving You Sixteen

  
  


Darkness crept coldly at the old house. Broken bottles and dirty clothes stretched over the staircase with stains on the wall. Nothing in the house moved as Kiaba slowly walked towards the hallway up stairs of Ryou Bakura's house. His shoes were in one hand as he guided around with the other. He didn't want his hard heals clicking on the hard pavement. Moonlight was the only light as Kiaba got to the small corridor with two doors. One was creaked open, and it showed a small bed in a corner with blankets covering a boy. 'Probably Ryou.' he thought softly to himself before barely inching towards the sleeping heap of white hair on the pillows. Quickly, like lightning, Kiaba's hand grabbed onto Ryou's mouth before the younger boy tried to scream. Hands nailed into his hands, making them bleed but no way was the strongest man in Kiaba Corporation going to back down to some kid.

  
  


"Let him go." Harsh words filtered through the cold air. Kiaba turned his head to a dark corner to see brown eyes glowing like a small fire. Bakura wasn't angry, but that's just the way he was. 

  
  


With a smirk, Kiaba dragged Ryou out of bed."Show yourself first."

  
  


A bare foot came first out of the darkness as he took a step towards him. The window that he now stood besides glowed silvery as a cascade of moonlight drifted on to the taller boy's shoulders. "Why have you came to my house so late at night? Is it that you have excepted my proposition, or you wish to die." A dagger gleamed as it was unsheathed from a pocket of Bakura's.

  
  


"I wanted to think of a better plan then your stupid idea. I don't want to duel, I want revenge!" Kiaba said back, letting Ryou slowly go. Fearful, soft brown eyes gazed at Bakura, and when his older self nodded, he ran out of the room. "If he call's the cops."

  
  


"He can't even if he wanted to. No phones in the facility I'm afraid." Bakura chuckled evilly. "So you want to use the 'information' I gave to you as a revenge? Fine by me, but why come all the way over here just to see my stupid hikari and me?"

  
  


"Because I can use blackmail, with you as my servant." Kiaba replied, stroking his fingers through his dark brown hair.

  
  


Bakura laughed at that too. "On the contrary, Seto Kiaba, your going to be my servant, but in return I'll play by your rules."

  
  


"Fine then, we'll start tomorrow." A small package came from Kiaba's hand into Bakura's. "Be ready, or the deal is off."

  
  


"What deal?" Bakura asked. "You haven't offered my rewards for acting so humble towards you."

  
  


"You can get that Millennium thing." the other shrugged before exiting the room. 

  
  


~*

  
  


"Welcome back kids from our break! Prepare for lots of work!" the announcements hummed over the intercom as Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Yami sat together whispering. Their teacher had not yet arrived, as usual, and so they were free to gossip.

  
  


"Oh man guys! Did you see what that duel guy did at the finals!!" Tea laughed softly. "What a-" she turned to Joey. He was awfully pale from being absent yesterday. They said he was sick and everything, but when they went to check on him, he wasn't home. "Hey Joey, you don't looks so god."

  
  


"Naw, I'm fine. Stupid flu." he laughed. Yami suddenly glared daggers at him. A small glow escaping from his forehead. Quickly it flashed off though. 

  
  


Yugi laughed at Yami. "Don't get mad again! You've been having all these mood swings lately." Of course he was kidding, so everyone laughed. Tristan snorted, making everyone laugh again. 

  
  


"My my, don't you seem happy today?" Ryou suddenly came over towards their desks. 

  
  


"Hi Ryou!" Yugi said, giving his friend a high five. When he did though, his friend's hand was harder and it did hurt. Looking up, he didn't see those soft eyes of his friend. He saw a evil look, the one which hatred had consumed long ago. Yugi's hand automatically found Yami's. 

  
  


//Are you okay?// Yami's thoughts caressing Yugi's.

  
  


/I'm.. I'm fine/

  
  


//Posotive?//

  
  


/Yeah, why wouldn't I be?/

  
  


//Your holding my hand//

  
  


Yugi blinked a couple of times and snapped away. "Sorry!" he replied loudly but Yami just chuckled. A hand landed on the taller boy's shoulder and squeezed, too hard for comfort. Bakura bent down to Yami's ear closely, and whispered. "I have a question. Meet me outside in 5 minutes."

  
  


"Why not now. Are you too afraid of facing me in front of my friends?" Yami whispered back, knowing no one had seen this yet.

  
  


"If you want me to shout your gay in front of everyone then I guess we can do it here." a smile crept on his face. With a jerk, Yami stood up to follow him out. 

  
  


"I'll be back." he told his friends as they looked at him in confusion. 

  
  


Tea stood up suddenly. "We can hear this too you know."

  
  
  
  


"Yeah, whatever she said." Tristan said. Yugi nodded but Joey remained silent.

  
  


Bakura shrugged before walking out. Everyone followed but someone stopped Joey as he walked by a few lockers. "You seem gloom today mutt."

  
  


"Don't ya call me that you bastard, I hate you!" Joey's words echoed so loud that Tea turned around. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw Kiaba hug her friend. "I said don't touch me!" a hand came out and smacked Kiaba away. "Ya swore that ya'd never tell!"

  
  


"What are you talking about?" the confused boy asked, ignoring his urge to yell at him since he pushed him away.

  
  


"You swore on us ya wouldn' tell anyone about anythin'. I saw ya go to Bakura's yesterday night! What did you tell him, Kiaba?!" tears came from the brown eyes Kiaba loved.

  
  


Kiaba backed away. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you Joey."

  
  


"You never cared! You never did love me! All this time you've been fullin' around with me. I ain't you crap toy anymore! I hate you! Go away!" With that his now ex-boyfriend stormed off angrily. Kiaba blinked before swearing loudly. 

  
  


"I do care Joey. I'm s..sorry." he whispered to no one before walking away. He still had a plan to do to Yami, and he wasn't going to change it over a stupid break up.

  
  


~*~

  
  


OMG OMG! Yeah it happened! I'm so mean! Okay, well I figured I don't want to do the Chapter summaries anymore cause it just isn't suspenseful then and all that so sorry guys! Well, anyways, was it good?! I hope so! Just wait for *drum roll* Chapter Seventeen!!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

  
  


A cold wind slipped into the morning air as Bakura sat down on an old wooden bench beside a small playground for the littler students from grades 5-1. "Tell me why we are here." Yami said, no longer holding in questions for Bakura. 

  
  


"Because somebody would like to meet you." the white haired boy smiled, letting the wind blow his bangs into his face.

  
  


Joey walked up to them. "Yami, Yug'. You gotta get outta here!" he said, his blond hair blowing softly and his brown eyes glistening with nearly fallen tears. 

  
  


"Joey, are you alright?" Tristan asked, but his words went unheard as Yami turned towards Joey.

  
  


"Don't worry Joey, I already know what has happened, I don't plan on sticking around for Kiaba anymore." with that he began to walk off. 

  
  


Yugi didn't follow. "Yami, how did you know who was going to meet us? What if it's Ryou or something?"

  
  


"I just know." his boyfriend shrugged, turning back to him. "Come on, I'm tired of this."

  
  


"What if he has proof?" Bakura asked absently. "Who would care if little Yugi got beaten everyday from the racism that pours as thick as blood in this school?"

  
  


Tea turned to him. "Both of you wouldn't dare!"

  
  


"We would, unless Yami can do something for me." Kiaba said, walking towards the bench from a door on the side of the playground. It lead to the gym.

  
  


"What?" Yami asked casually, facing the two boys. 

  
  


Kiaba took out a photo of Amanda. "Go back out with her and we'll see if you can really do what we want."

  
  


"Your insane!" Tristan yelled. "Yami, don't even consider it.

  
  


Natalie suddenly came through the gym doors. She looked scared but didn't dare to look at Yami. "This is Nat." Kiaba smirked. "I want you to take her to the dance."

  
  


"No." Yami replied easily. "Why do you want me to do something so stupid?"

  
  


Bakura looked at Kiaba. " He's doing as a test moron."

  
  


"What if he refuses?" Tea butted in. 

  
  


"Then we tell 1 person in our school about Yami and Yugi." Kiaba smiled as he pulled out photos of the two kissing. 

  
  


"Where? How?!" Yami growled. His anger stretching high.

  
  


With a shrug Kiaba smiled. "I need you to take Nat to the dance."

  
  


"Go ahead Yami. It's not like we can go together." Yugi reassured. All of their friends nodded to keep a good presence in the air. There was tension stirring everywhere, and knowing Yami, he will fight. It's in his blood to fight. Natalie walked over to him.

  
  


With a small gaze she caught Yami's crimson eyes. They were hard and cold, usually they would be bright. "Kiaba has a plan going through this Yami. Don't agree, we can think of a way to get by this."

  
  


Yami shook his head, no. "Alright Kiaba you win. I'll take Natalie to the dance alright? Now can I have the pictures?"

  
  


"No." Bakura came into the action and grabbed the photographs. "I want them for safe keeping." Kiaba nodded and everyone was shocked. Usually Kiaba would grab the photos back or something! Not just nod, maybe there was a plan out of the blackmailing mailing. It wasn't really blackmail though because this was just a test to see if Yami could do a date. What were they planning next?

  
  


~*~

  
  


Eh, a shorty. A BIG SHORTY! Lol, hi everyone! Sorry everything is coming way late these days but just be patient with me. My school is really hard since I'm in honors and all. -_-'' Get's really annoying when we have 100 question assignment. Hopefully I can finish this before the end of the year, then I gotta go to a private school!! Eeek! Well, ta ta

  
  


PS: I'm really sorry for the long updates but my new computer is being weird so I can barely save this, let alone post it. Please work with me. I should have it fixed very soon.

  
  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

  
  


Night had fallen, and the day of school crawled by the like hours upon hours. Yami and Yugi both thought hard enough so that they didn't talk to anyone, and Tea was getting worried. "Yami." her voice small but firm. Her blue eyes sparkling, she looked into the hard ones of Yami. His crimson orbs showing strain to see what the two boys where up to. "I'm really worried about you."

  
  


He looked up at her. "What about me?"

  
  


"This relationship with Yugi has really strained you, and this really isn't working with Bakura." she explained as they entered the dark game shop. Yugi had gone with Tristan to the game room. 

  
  


A sigh escaped his lips before they both walked to his room. The cold dark room making the hairs on their necks stand on one end. "Is there anyway to turn on the lights?" she asked, scooting closer to Yami. His presence comforting her fearful outcome of the hallway. Creaking like crazy, the wooden beams under the shoes were hard. Yami still did not say anything.

  
  


"Yami." she grabbed his hand harshly and turned her face towards his, making him stare at her. "Talk to me."

  
  


"Fine." he spoke, flicking on a light switch in his room. It's sudden illumination blinding them. "You don't have to worry about with me and Yugi. Everything is fine."

  
  


Tea blushed. "Is.... how... er.."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"How does it feel like, to date Yugi?" she stammered.

  
  


Yami chuckled softly, sitting on the bed as Tea grabbed a chair. Turning it around, she sat the chair backwards before sitting down. Her long arms stretched over the wooden back. "It's everything I could ever look for in a relationship."

  
  


"Really? Does it feel any different?"

  
  


After a minute, Yami nodded. "Your lips tingle a lot, and everything disappears when you kiss him. It's like holding everything you have ever desired into one being."

  
  


Tea sighed. "Sounds weird."

  
  


"It is, at first I was so shocked." the boy laughed again. "Now I'm very content."

  
  


Blowing a few brown strands of hair from her face, she nodded. "I guess that's what it fees like to be truly in love."

  
  


"I suppose." he smirked. "But I do love Yugi, and I don't care who thinks other wise."

  
  


Tea nodded. "I fully agree, you should be happy."

  
  


"Other people don't think so." Yami's face growing concerned again. "Why would Kiaba and Bakura want me to go on a date with Natalie? I mean, she's can't be in this."

  
  


"Don't think about that." she spoke up. "Please? It hurts when everything you think about will lead you father into doubt. Live life the way it is, Yami. Stick your thoughts on happier things. Like Yugi."

  
  


The boy took in what she said with a nod. "I do love Yugi, and if they ever get between us..." he trailed off but his hands turned into fists. Tea suddenly stood up and embraced him. Her arms crossing at his neck. The boy was surprised at this.

  
  


"Nobody will, you love him too much for that to happen. Just listen to me." she replied, letting go of him.

  
  


Yami smiled. "Your right, Tea."

  
  
  
  


~*

  
  


"So Tristan, wanna head home?" Yugi replied, obviously more happier than he was that day. 

  
  


His brown haired friend nodded. "Yeah, all this game noise is giving me a headache." he replied with a silly grin. "Oh, and I won you this." he pulled out a stuffed Dark Magician doll from behind his back. Yugi gave him a curious glance.

  
  


"Thank you, even though I prefer action figures instead of dolls." Yugi laughed. "But anyways, thanks."

  
  


Tristan smiled. "Don't mention it. Have you heard about Joey?"

  
  


"No," Yugi replied. His mind raced back at the day when he and Yami were walking to the arcade. They had seen Joey and Seto together. He hadn't told anyone, and he was sure Yami wouldn't either. 

  
  


"He's all sulking in his room. We were gonna go play some hoops at the school, but he refused to go. Joey likes basketball....except when I beat him." both boys looked down. Yugi didn't know if he should tell, Tristan didn't know anything about his friend. 

  
  


"Well, let's go home and we can visit his house tomorrow, before school." Yugi replied. Tristan nodded. 

  
  


"Your right, well, I better split. Will you be alright going home by yourself?" he asked the smaller boy.

  
  


"Yeah. See ya." Yugi waved before they both walked their separate ways. 'Wait a second.' Yugi thought turning around. 'I can go to Joey's house tonight.'

  
  


~*~

  
  


Well, there you go! Another chapter for this story. Reviews are wonderful! I want to say thanks to 

  
  


Dark Magician Girl

Dagger5

Carmen5-Nemerac

Seto_Girl

Koishii No Tenshi

Yume Takato

YamiShadowCat

Hiei Dragon Girl

Anime Crazed

  
  


Thank you! You've been with me since chapter one! *looks at the publishing date* and that's been QUITE a while. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

PG-13 for violence, discrimination, and other things.

  


Chapter Nineteen

  


The darkness clouded over Yugi Mouto in a chilling fear. Sure, everyone was scared of something but with the younger boy, it was the dark. Shadows gloomily consuming the world in it's own greed. If the moon's shining face was out, he was sure he wouldn't be as afraid, but it wasn't even hinting in the sky. A new moon. Luckily, Joey's house was near by. Maybe he could drive him home or something. "Hey, your that rainbow kid!" somebody suddenly shouted, catching Yugi off guard. 

  


His stomach lurched as the person who shouted grabbed his collar. "Yo, Richard. Look."

  


"Your right." a rich voice replied in the darkness. Two brown eyes sparkled in the shadows before he stepped out. "I owe him a beating after what his boyfriend did to me." Yugi's eyes widened as a purple bruise covered the left side of the bully's face. Small cuts were embedded in it. 

  


Wthout warning, a fist slashed through the air and connected with Yugi's chest. He cried out in pain while his ribs cracked. Fire shot through him with every breath. "Why are you hurting me?" Yugi cried, trying not to cry as whoever was grabbing him by his collar let go. 

  


"Didn't I tell you before? No rainbows in my city." Richard snapped a hand across Yugi's face. "You people disgust me." Once Yugi hit the ground, about three people, including Richard, began to kick him. A rock crashed upon Richard's head suddenly, making everyone look up. Joey Wheeler stood a few feet away. His honey brown eyes glowing with fire. 

  


"Pick on someone ya own size punks." he challenged. In his hand, a wooden bat sat ready by his side. Richard smirked, letting the other boys still hit Yugi. 

  


"Joey! Help me!" he cried, more pain flaring through his veins. Everything was growing fuzzy and his eyes began to water more. 

  


Another rock came down upon one of the two bullies who were beating up Yugi. "Ow! My head! Who the hell hit me?!"

  


His friend came up beside Richard, leaving the poor boy bleeding behind them. "I suggest you keep your nose out of our affairs." Richard glared at Joey. "Unless you wanna end up like your friend over here."

  


"I ain't ditchin' no one Richy. You better get yourself out of here." Joey said, not showing any emotion. Just like Kiaba.

  


Richard suddenly laughed. "Or what?"

  


"Or the cops can catch ya. I called em' on my way out here. My house is just right over there you dumbass. Now beat it!" the blond boy yelled a bit louder in a dangerous tone. His finger pointed towards a small house a few yards away. 

  


"I don't believe you." Richard informed but instead of Joey arguing one of the bullies did.

  


"Uh, Richard, I don't wanna get arrested."

  


"Yeah," the other agreed.

  


Richard glared at the two comrades. "I take you a long and this is what you do?! Start cowering down like a bunch of weaklings just because of some penny-less threat from some country boy?"

  


"You better believe it Richy, I ain't lyin'. Hurry up, and I won't tell them anythin'." Joey suddenly spoke up. 

  


Richard growled as two sirens began to shake the air. "Damn you!" he yelled at Joey before running off. Waiting for a few seconds, Joey made sure they were really gone before running to Yugi. He seemed in pretty bad shape.

  


"Thanks Joey." he coughed, tears still falling down his pale cheeks. 

  


Joey winced himself as he helped poor Yugi up, only to have him fall. "What's wrong Yug'?"

  


"My ribs, they really hurt." he moaned but Joey scooped the smaller boy up. He was really light for a teenage boy. 

  


"Alright, let me take you inside and call Yami." he replied, taking his time so he wouldn't hurt the now fragile Yugi. Stepping up the broken concrete steps, he pulled open a creaky door before flickering on the lights. The flash of illumination stung both of their eyes for a moment. "So, Yug', why did ya come over here this late at night without Yami?"

  


Yugi smiled through his pain as Joey set him on a comfortable couch. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

  


This stung Joey. "Why me Yug'?! You just got the crap beaten out of ya!"

  


"We haven't seen you in a while." he said, a little lower. "Call Yami."

  


Joey nodded and immediately reached over the couch for his wireless phone. As he dialed the numbers, Yugi looked around. This was the first time he had ever been in Joey's house before. It was bizarre to see how untreated it was. It was mostly unclean, with a few stains on the walls. He didn't want to know what sticky substance would be on the walls that Joey wouldn't, or should he say couldn't clean, himself. It looked like he had tried though because a broom laid on the floor with some necessary cleaning items. His purple eyes fell on Joey as he said. "Yami? Yami, hey it's Joey. I'm fine, but Yug' is over here. He's hurt." The receiver suddenly had yelling radiating off of it.

  


"What do you mean he's hurt?!" Yugi could hear. "Joey? What happened?!"

  


"Hey, don't get all worked up, come on over to my house. He's here." Joey replied then blinked before turning to Yugi. "He hung up."

  


The younger boy would have laughed if he could have but the pain began to weigh down on him. His lids began to close. "Go ahead and sleep Yug. I'll tell Yami everythin."

  


"Thanks, Joey." and with that, the boy slipped into a deep slumber.

  


~*~*~

  


Another chapter is done after so long. I'm sorry I couldn't load one sooner but a lot has happened. My Birthday, love problems, parents going on a cruise without me, school work, high school entries, the usual. THANK YOU FOR EVERTHING EVERYONE I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Oh, and if you want a good story to read, here's a couple

  


Still Alone by YumeTakato

Sweet Dreams and Bitter Nightmares by Mae Crawford

and finally

Oni Aoi by Shen Yue!!

  



	20. Chapter Twenty

Loving You 

Chapter Twenty

  


The cold air felt good against Yami's now sweaty brow. He had ran the whole way to Joey's house, and only having a few steps to go, he slowed his pace. It wouldn't be wise to just barge into his friend's house even if it was an emergency. His heart was still pounding in his ear as he rang the doorbell. Yami could barely stand the two seconds it took to get him inside but he remained calm. Calmness was a good thing, and even though his worries of Yugi consumed his whole mind he choked it into his actions.

  


"Where is Yugi?" Yami asked Joey.

  


"Over there, he's in pretty bad shape." the blond teenager replied, showing Yugi to Yami. "He passed out about a minute ago."

  


Relief took a while to flood through Yami but touching Yugi's hand made everything better. His soft skin still warm, and his angelic sleeping look was perfect. He did look like he was in pain though. "Joey." Yami spoke up softly. "Do you have any tylenol?"

  


"Yeah, give me a sec." he said before walking off towards his kitchen. The off white walls glowed in the orangish light that shrouded the room.

  


"Yami?" a small whisper came from Yugi. Yami looked up his abiou before seeing him sit up.

  


He reluctantly made him lay back down. "Lay still, I do not know your wounds yet. Tell me, what hurts?"

  


"My ribs." Yugi softly replied letting Yami unbutton his shirt. Running his fingers over the bone structure Yami pressed lightly on them. "Ow!" Yugi yelled with tears suddenly forming. 

  


Yami sighed, and buttoned back his shirt. "I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to hurt you. Your ribs aren't broken, which is good, but you may have bruised ones. When I get you to the house, we'll call your grandfather and tell him. Okay?"

  


Yugi nodded before suddenly crying. "What's wrong?" Yami asked, scooting to the floor so he could hug Yugi without hurting him.

  


"They hit me because I loved you." he replied, his sobs growing deeper. The older teenager hugged him softly, letting the boy cry on his broad shoulders. "They didn't care if I said to stop or anything."

  


"Abiou, please stop crying, you'll hurt your ribs." Hate began to fill Yami's blood. How could anyone be so cruel as to attack people by judgment of their relationships. 

  


Joey came in with a glass of water and tylenol. Catching on to the mood of the room, he set them on the table next to Yami before walking out. "I didn't want them to hurt me. Nobody would help either. Why don't they like us?" Yugi replied.

  


Yami pried away from his crying partner before wiping the tears off his eyes. "Don't cry. They are just evil men okay? Now who hit you?"

  


"Richard and his gang." the younger boy replied.

  


Yami held back a punch to floor when he heard that name. That boy will pay for everything he's ever done to his Yugi. "Go to sleep, I won't let anything happen to you."

  


Yugi nodded and laid back on the sofa's cushions. Holding his hand the whole night, Yami thought of nothing but revenge. When Joey had came to check up on him, he spoke up. "Where do you think Richard lives?"

  


"Huh?" Joey asked.

  


"Richard, where is he?"

  


"You ain't thinkin' of hurtin' him are ya?" his friend replied.

  


Yami looked down. He didn't know what he was planning to do with Richard yet. "I don't know. That boy has gone too far. I will not allow him to touch my hikari anymore! I will stake everything on that Joey, he will pay."

  


"Yeah he will, but not by your account." Joey said. "Let it come back around for him. He ain't goin' no where. He'll get payed back in full sometime or another."

  


The words made sense to Yami, but they didn't calm his torrent of revenge swirling inside of him."I'll give him one more chance." he mumbled, laying softly beside Yugi on the large sofa and wrapping his arms around him. "Please leave the medication here for the night. I haven't had a chance to give it to him yet."

  


Joey smiled and nodded. Looking at those two boys sitting on the sofa reminded him of Kiaba. Sure his love had screwed up, but he loved him still. His heart craved for his ravishing kisses or the way he was so smart at his own games. Why did he have to tell him though? None of this would have happened if only he would have kept his mouth shut. "Guess trust ain't so hot after all." He whispered to himself before going to his room and shutting the door.

  


~*~

  


Well, there you go. Nope, no action in this chapter, but it did come faster than before. ^_^ Ta ta peoples!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

(Rated PG-13)

Loving You

Chapter Twenty One

The night was still dark as Yami stepped out of Joey's house. He wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but he did hear a clock strike 3 times so he guessed somewhere around 3:30am. His triangular hair was slightly droopy by large humidity, and his crimson eyes were dark in anger. Everyone knew where Richard was this time of night. Most people didn't know what they did though. He reckoned, like some, he's just hanging out and being cocky. Yugi, however, thought of him doing drugs. Yami was so mad he didn't care what the hell he was doing, but he'll get revenge no matter what.

"Yami?" a small voice said. 

Yami slowly turned to see his abiou there. "Yugi, your supposed to be in bed."

His small hikari stood on the sidewalk a few feet away. Yugi clutched his chest firmly so that it wouldn't hurt with his steps and his purple orbs showed pain. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"No where in particular. I just came for a walk to clear my mind. Go back inside Yugi, I'll be inside before you know it as well." Yami said. To his surprise Yugi just nodded before turning around.

"Be back soon," he replied, not facing him. Does he know what Yami was going to do?

Yami nodded and walked towards the alleyways. There should be a warehouse somewhere by the harbor for storing fish. Richard should be there.

~*

Yugi walked into the house before stopping abruptly. He did know what Yami was going to do and he didn't like it. What if Yami got hurt? Joey could help, he's dating Kiaba! Without hesitation, the smaller boy slipped into Joey's room. It was funny to find his friend sprawled on a bed in an awkward position. "Joey!"

"Huh? Wha'?" soft talk came from the sleeping juvenile. Looking at his clock he groaned. "Yeah Yug'?"

"Yami's gonna pick a fight with Richard!" Yugi replied. "Joey you need to get help!"

Joey sat up and slipped on a shirt over his bare chest. "Why would Yami do that?"

"I don't know, but I do know Yami. He will!" Yugi said, his hopes dimming that Joey would be any help with this.

"Then we gotta help him!" the other replied.

Yugi sighed. "No, we need to call Kiaba. He can stop this."

There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes. During those minutes, Yugi looked at Joey's room. It was clean! The white carpeted floors were vacuumed with nothing on it, his walls were perfectly white with everything tidy on the shelves. A large window was placed on the opposite wall from him, showing the outside. "Yug'." Joey's voice speaking up. "I can't call Kiaba."

Yugi turned towards Joey but realized how his brown eyes began to glisten. "I understand Joey."

His friend looked up. "Can ya' walk?" When Yugi nodded Joey stood up. "Good, come on. We ain't gonna let Yami have all the fun."

~*

The rain dripped from the sky in a light drizzle. It's prickling coldness lashed Yami's back. "Almost there." he reassured himself out loud. He now wondered why he didn't bring an umbrella, this wasn't the first time he had been caught in the rain this past week. Plus, he had to hurry because of the promise he made to Yugi. Suddenly, his eyes caught a silver building made out of aluminum. The warehouse! 

"Okay, everyone, how goes the money?" Richard replied from his seat. Crates stacked over their heads towards the ceiling with dim lights coming from the tops. 

"Well boss, got a couple hundred from that chick down the street." a thug member replied, taking out a fancy leather wallet.

Richard grinned. "Excellent, how about you Dog?"

Another thug came up. His ragged brown hair did look like a dogs with his droopy brown eyes. "Yeah, I got stuff." He emptied out his pockets and dropped a gold watch, some cash, and a necklace, they were all stolen. Richard bent down to grab the necklace when he realized the pendent was missing of a silver latch. 

"You go something?" he dared Dog.

"No. That's it." the other replied while turning a shade of white. 

Richard shove the necklace in his face and grabbed his collar. "This is missing something."

"Oh that....heh... yeah." Dog replied, shakily turning out his coat pocket and letting the large diamond fall out. Richard through him to the unnamed thug and suddenly Dog was pinned against a crate. "Hey...it..it was an accident!"

Richard snapped his fingers and the unnamed thug let him go. "Really?" the boss replied, walking casually over to Dog. "Next time, check your pockets."

"Ye..yes sir!" Dog stammered, backing away in fear.

The unnamed thug chuckled but stopped as Richard glared. "Something funny about this?"

"Not really." he shrugged but then got a glance at the door. It was open, and they were all sure it was locked. "Hey, check it out!"

Richard turned around and caught the rain spilling inside. "Shoot, someone must have followed us. You and Dog better go check out the warehouse, I'll shut the door."

"Got ya." Dog replied, with the unnamed thug and they split up to search around them.

~*

Joey had Yugi on his back as he ran towards the harbor. The rain splashed upon them as it began to rain harder. Actually it wasn't even rain, it was more like a hurricane. "Joey watch out!" Yugi called, as they approached the warehouse. Joey ducked behind a crate just as Richard came into view. Setting the hurt boy on the ground, he shivered over the cold. 

"Guess we know where their hidin' place is."

"Yeah." Yugi replied, as breathless as his friend. "How do we get in if Richard is guarding the door?"

Both stood up and looked to the warehouse. "Back door?" Joey replied but then mentally slapped himself for putting that idea in Yugi's head. The back door faced the ocean, and with the weather as it is, the waves would clobber them once they reached it. 

"I can do it." Yugi replied, as if reading Joey's thoughts. Quickly he took off as fast as he could without killing his ribs towards the cemented sidewalk. Joey followed and grabbed Yugi as a wave barely missed them. "Hurry!" 

~*

Yami still stayed in the darkness of the shadows as Dog came slowly down the side. The musty smell of fish, saw dust and rain came into his nose, making him stifle a cough. 'Hurry.' a mental thought urged the thug towards him. When he was close enough to reach, Yami lunged.

Using his hands to cover Dog's mouth, he grabbed a wooden beam and smacked him over the side of his head with it, knocking him unconscious. Without hesitation, he pulled him into the shadowed corner quietly. This was easier than he though. Looking down he suddenly realized a dangerous bulge in Dog's leather jacket. It was gun! 'Great.' Yami said through his head in sarcasm. 'This is going to be hard.'

"Found him Richard!" a voice suddenly called as a pair of hands grabbed Yami's throat. 

Yami shot backwards and a fist collided with his stomach. Doubling over, Yami growled as he was dropped to the floor. "Great job." Richard replied, coming beside the thug that grabbed him. Looking at the boy on the floor, he began to laugh. "Is Mr. Boyfriend angry that I pushed around his little lover friend?"

"Shut up!" Yami yelled, lunging towards him and tackling Richard to the ground. "You underestimated me Richard."

"Have I?" the other mocked tauntingly as the thug lifted Yami off of Richard and put him into an armlock. He pulled Yami's arm back that he could feel pain snare his arm. 

"You wonder why the Game Shop is the only shop in town that has never been broken into?" Yami winced in pain. "Because they got me!" Instantly, he brought his foot down on the person keeping him in the armlock and when he doubled over, Yami took his chance to spin out of it and kicked the guy into Richard. 

"Get him!" Richard yelled at the unnamed thug before pushing him towards Yami who had ran towards the doors. 

"Yeah alright." he replied before charging towards Yami and pulling out a gun. "You better stop."

~*

Yugi choked as water crashed upon him. The only thing that kept him from going over was Joey's strong grip on his jacket collar. "We...are almost there!"

The door had a red sign on it so it was plainly visible whether the water consumed them or not. Reaching for it, Yugi grasped the large handle and began to pry it open. Pain seared through his chest but he managed to get it open just enough so Joey could help him. "Hurry Yug'." Joey replied, before grabbing the young boy's dripping wet wrist.

With all of his strength, the small boy jumped into the cold warehouse and let the door close itself. "Are you alright?" Joey asked Yugi. "Yami would kill me if anything happened to ya."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh, relief flooded through him. "I'm fine, now let's go find Yami."

"Hey, get up." Richard's voice yelled as Yugi and Joey made it towards the center of the warehouse. 

Yami stood up, his lips were cut and bleeding. "It's sad you had to tie me up just get a punch."

"I wouldn't be the one talking." Richard mocked, kicking him in the shins so he fell to his knees. 

Yami looked around and smiled. "Wanna play a game?"

Richard kneeled down next to him. "Sure. We can play a game."

~*~

Dum Dum Dum!!! MUHAHAHA!! I'm so happy with myself. Oh, and sorry about the unnamed thug. lol, couldn't think of a name. I wrote you guys an X-tra long chapter for all my awesome reviews and hopefully this one can make the 220 remark instead of 210. Since this chapter is so long I guess it'll be a while till I update. Sry 'bout that but you never know what I'll do. Heh, I'm so evil. Well, I love you guys and ta ta!!

~*Kerigan*~


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Loving You 22

Yugi and Joey still hid behind the closet box they could to the action. Yami kneeled, as if bowing, to Richard and his one henchman still left. "He looks bad Joey, we need to do something." Yugi whispered, his purple eyes wider than usual.

"Yeah I know." Joey replied, "But what? If we call the cops then he'd been in more trouble."

His friend looked down. "Maybe he has a plan."

He smirked. "Knowin' Yami I say your right."

Suddenly, a dark shadow came upon them. Turning abruptly, Joey didn't have time to guard himself as a board came from no where and struck him. "Joey!" Yugi screamed before a hand caught his jacket from behind. "No! Leave me alone."

"You hit me you little rainbow!" Dog growled, obviously mistaking Yugi for Yami. 

"No, I didn't!" he cried, squirming from the mans grip. The tightness of the collar choking him.

Yami stood up suddenly. "Let him go!"

"Sit down," Richard kicked him down. "Dog, let go of that small fry! We got bigger fish to hurt." 

Dog looked towards Yami then towards Yugi. "My bad." he suddenly laugh before tossing down his victim. Yugi was sprawled out on the floor, afraid to move. His lungs deeply hurt with pain firing up most of his insides. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw two crimson ones looking at him worriedly. He knew Yami was forcing himself not to run over to him but f he did that, then they would only use it for more fuel to feed their hatred. 

"Hey, you two, I'm getting bored." Yami spoke up. "Are you willing to play?"

Richard laughed. "Oh yeah, the so called game. How do we play?"

"No, only you. There is no we." Yami replied, standing up once again and this time showing his hands to the bullies. Two red marks showed the ropes had cut him, but they were off without being cut.

The other nodded, his brown eyes glittering with the challenge. "Fine, just us, what do I do?"

Yami smiled before a flourescent glow appeared on his forehead. A millennium item formed between the two crimson eyes and the room began to darken. Purple spirals melted into the background as the void began to consume the warehouse. "What are you doing?! You witch!" Richard yelled. 

Yami just chuckled. "Everything will become clear shortly. Now let me tell you the rules of the game."

"I ain't playing your stupid game anymore! Let me out!" the bully yelled.

The other shook his head. "If you win, your released. If you lose, let's just say the consequences will be drastic. Now listen if you want to get out. Two boxes will form right beside us with two cuffs and a set of chains. Don't be alarmed when they grab you. Soon, when your locked securely inside, the box will seal itself and it will begin to fill with water. Now, you are given a set of keys by your feet. Only one opens a lock so you'll have to be fast. Quickly, when you are out of the box. You will see a white flag with a millennium eye on it. Grab it, and you'll be taken out."

Richard stared at him oddly. "Your crazy."

"Here they are now." Yami said, ignoring the last statement. Richard turned in amazement to see the boxes where Yami had said they wore. They looked like the one in the warehouse. Suddenly, as if they were possessed, a long chain grabbed his wrist. The cold steel forming a bruise as it tightened onto the tan skin. Yelling, he was pulled inside the box, the strength incredible. It wrapped around both of his legs and hoisted them under him so that he was kneeling. "Oh, and one more thing." Yami's voice could be heard over the metal clicks. "Don't cheat, or you automatically loose."

Richard rolled his eyes. "As if he'd know." he muttered silently, looking for the keys. He saw them by his shoes, just as Yami had said. Grabbing them, he quickly began to do his chains as they cuffed his feet and hands. 'Starting early won't hurt.' he thought with a laugh. 'That stupid boy can drown.'

Meanwhile, Yami sat there patiently as the chains were securely around him. The keys jingled carelessly by his feet. When the ice cold metal stopped tightening around his limbs he notice the puddle of water forming in the box. "Ready?"

"All set." Richard replied.

"Go!" Yami said but didn't budge an inch. The water growing deeper, it too was ice cold, as if it came straight out of the arctic seas. Slowly, he grabbed the keys and looked at them, then the lock. An Egyptian symbol sat etched into the copper surface. Turning his gaze to the locks, he noticed they had one too. The key's in order spelled 'Death'. Without hesitation, he placed the first key in the first slot. Trying not to give in to the cold, he kept one ear open towards Richard, he didn't hear anything. He had expected for him to be screaming curse words at least, but it was silent as the grave. 

"Yes!" after long periods of silence, Richard's voice came up. Yami had one cuff remaining and he noticed it had become limp. Placing the key inside, he turned the copper metal so that the cuff instantly broke off of his pale skin. The box's door opened, but not surprisingly Richard stood their and evil glare was hinted in his eye. "I beat you." he grinned. Yami's eyes turned to the background. The two flags still remained, Richard hadn't won. Yet, anyway. 

"Damn, guess your faster than me." Yami replied, pretending to not notice the flags. 

"Oh, by the way." Richard replied grabbing hold of a heavy pile of chains, probably from his own box. "Here you go." He tossed them on Yami so that he fell back. Darkness began to consume the pharaoh as the lid was placed back on. Already the water had risen halfway into the box. 

Yami didn't flinch however, or panic over the water. He simply closed his eyes. "You cheated." he stated to no one, but he knew Richard could hear him.

"Whatever." he replied back before a sudden scream. "Get off! Get off of me! What are you doing to me you witch!"

Yami got out of the box with a smirk. The chains had worked on their own and grabbed Richard. Stepping out of the container, Yami casually walked towards the white flag. When he got there, he didn't grab it however. "Did you forget Richard?"

Brown eyes looked at him in fear. "You have to grab the flag." Yami told him before plucking the white cloth off the stick. "You lose."

"No!" the words screamed out of Richard. "Don't hurt me! I'll leave you and Yugi alone! Let me go!"

The chains dragged him farther into the darkened abyss. "Sorry Richard," 

Soon, the yells died down and the rooms began to fade. Yellow boxes came into focus with the two bully henchman yelling Richard's name. Apparently he had fallen down or something, but Yami knew he wouldn't be getting up. When everything had melted into place, he took no heed into the yelling partners and ran to Yugi. "Yugi, are you alright?" he said, his voice straining not to yell. 

His abiou nodded in pain before wincing. "Check on Joey."

"Joey?!" Yami replied. "He's here too?"

"Yeah man, I'm here." Joey replied, his voice strained. A small flow of blood had ran down his cheek. "You okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Let's go before we have to deal with the others." Yami replied, picking up Yugi easily. "Let's go home."

~*~

Ta da! Richard is no more, everyone is safe.... but just wait! My evil self has just remember something!! BAKURA! More action is on the way so stay tuned! ^_^ Oh yeah, thanks for exceeding the 210 review to 211. Lol. It's not 220 but what are you gonna do? Thanks everyone and as always R&R!!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Loving You 21

Seto Kiaba sat quietly in his home room. The small light creeping from the closed windows landed on his perfectly colored auburn hair and his cold blue eyes glistened softly. A silver suitcase sat firmly by his side and he tapped a pen on to the wooden desk. Slowly, everyone began to enter the room. Looking around, his eyes examining every seat, he noticed that Joey and Yugi were no where to be seen, but he did see Yami. The tall, strong teenager looking down at his books, examining yesterdays assignment. 

"Good morning," Kiaba replied, standing from his seat and walking towards Yami.

The boy grunted and turned the page. His wet spiky hair sticking up at odd angles. "Aren't you going to say hi back?"

"I wasn't thinking about it." Yami replied. "But since you have this reason for nagging me, I figure I should listen."

The older, and more knowledgeable boy laughed. "I hope you didn't forget about Nat over there." his head turned towards his ex girlfriend, sitting in the front row. 

Yami cleared his throat. He didn't want to tell Kiaba, but he had forgotten. "When's the dance again?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight!" his voice yelled high as he stood up. All eyes cast themselves upon the two boys. Kiaba grabbed his shoulder and sat him down. 

Grabbing his wrist he nodded. "Yes, tonight. At 8 o' clock." With that, Kiaba walked off, grabbing his blue coat, pen and suitcase on his way to the door. 

Yami sighed and caught his red face in his hands. He had totally forgotten the idea, and with Yugi's condition he had to be home. No way he could take Natalie to the dance, but if he didn't what would Bakura do? "Hey, are you okay?" soft words came from above, making the contemplating boy look up.

"Hey Natalie." Yami sighed, his crimson eyes meeting her blue ones. 

She took a seat right next to his since class had started. "Is Kiaba giving you a hard time? You know how he is."

He shook his head. "You still up for this?"

"I have to do this whether I want to or not." Natalie whispered, "I didn't want to tell you this, but they got stuff on me too."

He was utterly shocked" What do you mean? Stuff on you?!"

She smiled. "I'm not so innocent. I kinda...." she trailed off, looking back to her work. "I made a bad choice."

Yami nodded, he didn't want to push her. Knowing girl, you do NOT want to push them or your head will be gone. "So, I'll pick you up at 7:45."

"You got yourself a date." she said before raising her hand to answer a question. What she said made Yami wince. 

~*

The day was quite as Yami returned home. His navy blue jacket now off his shoulders and showing a well fit teenage boy. His golden bangs shown as bright as the sun with his crimson eyes closed in thinking. He still didn't know how to tell you Yugi about the dance. Yes, the younger boy did know, but how did he feel? Usually he would just come out and say it. Now, Yami wasn't sure on what he would do. Coming to a halt at the game shop, he noticed a familiar face behind the shimmering glass. Jichan, Yugi's grandfather was home. "Welcome home." Yami smiled to the elder man as he came in and dropped his stuff in the closet. 

"Yami! Good to see you again!" two arms hugged Yami. "I bought you a souvenir!"

The teenager giggled. "Oh really?" he followed Jichan in back of the registers. There a small black bag had his name on it. "Thank you. May I go upstairs?"

"Yes, but hurry down quick. Customers want cards you know." Jichan smiled warmly at Yami before he could vanish up the stairs. "Boys these days, always in a hurry."

Yugi coughed under the covers when he heard the door open. Before he knew it, two arms peeled away the blankets off of him. "Hey there abiou."

"Yami? Home already." he smiled.

His boyfriend nodded. "You know I wouldn't go out with the others when your sick like this. I bought your books home too."

"Thank you." Yugi replied, kissing Yami on the lips. His tender flesh warm from the sunlight. Wrapping his hands around Yami's neck, he held on to the pharaoh. Of course, neither of them had any complaints as the older boy's tongue pushed it's way through their lips.

After a minute, of licking Yugi's lips, Yami pulled back. "Alright, I got to go help your grandfather."

Both giggled softly before having a short kiss and Yugi let Yami step out. Noise and wordless chatter reached Yami's ears as he stepped down the stair. Looking across, to the kitchen, he saw Tea, Joey and Tristan laughing. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Joey gave him a thumbs up. "Just wonderin' on how are little buddy is doin'." 

"Yeah, can we see him? We want him to know his friends are here for him!" Tea smiled, sipping a coke she had. The white plastic looked dark compared to her glossy yellow finger nails.

Yami nodded and pointed up the stairs. "Go right ahead. Just don't hug him."

Tristan winked as they headed up. "Don't worry, we'll leave him for you." With an evil snicker he ran up the stairs before Yami could hit him. Chuckling lightly, he stepped into the main game room. "Do you want me to take the registers?"

"Your funeral." Jichan said in sarcasm, grabbing a broom.

Yami slipped behind the glass case and rang up 0 cents to get the machine working. "What do you mean?"

"Monday checking remember?" the elder man replied. "You have to count all the money and break even."

"Ugh, I forgot." Usually Yugi would be the register but since he was out, Yami had no choice but to do it and the cleaning of the cases. He looked up to see Natalie standing right in front of him. Obviously she must have came in quickly because he hadn't noticed her entrance. "Natalie?" Instantly he saw the tears well up in her eyes and began to sob. Quickly, well a bit more then quicky, he ran to the other side and she hugged him. Confusion over whelmed Yami. Looking at Jichan, the elder shrugged before resuming his job. 

"Oh Yami, I can't do it!"

Yami took her to the back room and sat her on the cough. The white fabric cushioning them, bringing relaxation to them. "Okay, Natalie, you have to calm down. What's wrong?"

Sniffling she tried to calm herself. Golden bangs fell into her sparkling blue eyes, and covering her rosy cheeks. With a reluctant gesture, he wrapped his arms around her quivering body. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"Kiaba.. He was gonna pay me..." she sobbed, her breaths rasped. "He was going to pay me to tell everyone at school what you are. At first, I thought it wouldn't matter, but just the other day." she took a breath. "I heard about Richard. How something strange happened and what you did. If they knew Richard was right then everything would be horrible for you!"

Yami went wide eyed. "You betrayed me? After all we've been through?!"

"I'm sorry." tears still falling. "I was so angry at you for dumping me, that I didn't realize it. I told Kiaba I wasn't going, and the blackmail was fake. Everything will be fine."

Yami sighed, burring his face in her golden locks. When was the last time he had hugged a woman like this? "It's okay. Thank you for telling me this."

Natalie looked into his crimson eyes as he pulled away. "I love you." and with that she sealed their distance between them with a kiss. It was so enchanting, that Yami melted instantly. He knew it was wrong, he loved Yugi, but he couldn't pull away. 

"Stop-" yami was cut short as he tried to get free when he noticed something.

Something that scared him

Something he didn't want to see

It was Yugi,

Staring right at him

He had seen it all.

~*~

TA DA! ^_^'' Yeah sorry for the OMG ending but hey, I didn't know what else to write. Hope everyone enjoyed. Ta ta!

PS: I didn't know how short this story was! It was so short it SCARED me. Yeah, really short

~*~*~KERIGAN*~*~*~


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Loving You 24

On instinct, Yami's strong arms pushed Natalie away from him before jumping up. "Yugi... It's not what it seems!"

His hikari's eyes shown of tears. Of anger? Pain? Stepping off the steps, he glared at Yami. "So this is what you do? I'm sick, I'm not at school and you make out with your ex girlfriend in MY house!!" 

"No, Yugi I swear. It was an accident! I don't love Natalie." he tried to reason.

Natalie's eyes went wide, knowing what she had done. "Yugi listen to Yami, it was all my fault!"

"Shut up!" the smaller boy's out burst startled them to silence. "I don't care whose telling the truth but I saw what I saw! I hate you!" With that, the younger boy ran upstairs. Yami came to his senses when he heard a door slam shut. Turning to Natalie, his furry got the best of him. 

"How dare you! Get out!"

She strained herself not to cry. "Yami, I didn't mean..." 

"Get out!!" he yelled again, even louder. She was frighten, he could tell, and instantly he regretted yelling at her. Before he could apologize, she grabbed her stuff and ran. Anger boiling in his blood, he grabbed the nearest object and flung it across the room. Turns out it was a glass, and the small shards shattered everywhere. The small flickering of light glistened off the water plummeting to the ground. Suddenly, he turned to see Tea running down the stairs. 

She stopped, realizing Yami had made the noise. "What's wrong? Yugi just-"

He cut her off. "Can you get everyone out of here?"

Tea's brown eyes grew dim with concern, but nodded. Her eyes took one last glance at Yami before heading up the stairs. Worry over came her. When had Yami ever lost his cool? "Hey guys." she replied, poking at Tristan and Joey. "We better get going."

"Huh, what's up Tea?" Joey asked, brushing back his golden bangs. 

Tristan gave a curious look towards Tea. "Something wrong?"

"No, I think Yami and Yugi had a fight though. It really bugs me to think of those two braking up." she replied, hugging her shoulders. Tristan nodded and stood up from his seat on the bed. 

"Yeah, we better get going then."

Joey was about to protest when she kicked him in the shins. "No, come on."

Quickly, the shuffled out the door, taking another glance at Yami, who cleaned up the glass. "See ya later." she replied with a smile of reassurance and walked out. 

Purple eyes looked at the shining mirror, the window behind him let in a glow of moonlight. White tiles made Yugi's face look even paler. Golden bangs drooped into his eyes while his red triangular hair tipped down a bit too. Oh how his heart throbbed, how his stomach flipped. His eyes caught on to his one's in the mirror, and for a split second, it was like looking at Yami. Then it hit him. His lungs burned terribly as he smacked into a wall. Panicking at what was happening, he slowly slid down the baby blue wallpaper. Yugi's small heart beat twice as fast as it should, and he could feel himself crying out. What was wrong?! "Yugi!" Yami came through the wooden door, his eyes wide. "Yugi, what's wrong?!"

He looked at his Yami, unable to breath. The room began to shift and he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders. "Yugi, hang on. Don't fall asleep. I'll get your grandfather."

"No..." the words barely escaped his lips. "No, I'm fine."

Yami shook his head. "No, your not fine. You must have over excreted yourself, oh abiou, I'm so sorry."

The little one smiled shortly before feeling the world spin. Closing his eyes, he could feel himself dazed. "Yami." he replied, opening his eyes back up. "I'm fine. It's going away now."

He could see Yami's eyes glittering, or wet, but remained silent. Letting his a sharp breath of air, he calmed himself. His heart slowly becoming normal. So slowly. "Yugi, I'm sorry." he repeated, hugging him softly. Yugi felt his warm hands on his back, making a soft wave of pleasure flush through him. He nodded in his chest. 

"I didn't mean to hate you."

Yami smiled. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. I don't love Natalie, I love you. Yugi. My light and shinning stars."

That touched Yugi, before he felt himself grow instantly tired. It was so fast, he couldn't stop the wave of nausea from taking him. "Yami... I feel.." but before he could finish his sentence, he slipped unconscious.

~*

"Yugi." the words fluttering through his mind. "Yugi, come on, wake up."

Dark eyelashes fluttered open softly to a dark ceiling. A strange man was hovering over him, examining him. "What?" he tried to speak but it came out in a ragged voice, unlike his own. The own so soft it coaxed everyone around him to listen.

"Sh, don't speak now lad. You went into shock, dear boy, so you should rest awhile. Your lucky it's not critical you know." the man replied. Yugi noticed, as his vision became clearer, that it was a doctor. He had on a white suit with some medical instrument around his neck. 

"Grandpa?" Yugi's voice was still raspy. 

A warm hand took his. "I'm here." The tingling in his arm showed he must have had ran cold. "You frightened the living daylights out of me and Yami!"

"Sorry." he coughed, feeling his heart pull on causing so much pain. Breathing was difficult, and it may have been from the tight bandages that were around his skinny chest. "I'm thirsty."

The doctor budded in. "Only ice for right now. We don't want to over do it now, do we sunny?"

Yami came into focus. "Jichan, go get Yugi some ice and pay for the doctor, I will be right here with Yugi." His grandfather nodded, trying not to panic as he walked outside the room and gently closed the door. Yugi could hear it click shut. "Yugi?"

Purple eyes turned to meet crimson ones. That's when he realized he was in his bunk bed, and that's why the ceiling was so dark. When he didn't say anything, Yami continued. "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, remembering Natalie and his boy friend. "I'm fine.." his voice isolated.

"Are you still mad about that?" stupid question.

Yugi nodded once again.

Yami took his hand but it was pulled away by Yugi. "What's wrong. Why are you so mad?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" Yugi replied quickly. His voice shaky and raspy.

His boy friend nodded. "I'm mad, because when I saw you and Natalie, you never kissed me like that."

This took the older boy by surprise. He was mad over THAT?! "Yugi.. I...well.." he stammered then looked around. A blush crept into his cheeks before he sighed. Slowly, he cupped Yugi's cheek with his right hand and bent down to the younger boys face. Breathing in his lilac sent, Yami's eyes slowly lowered themselves. Lips met briefly, before a swelling took over their hearts. The warm taste of Yugi flooding his mouth as his tongue slowly, very slowly, slid between his two delicate lips. Yami felt his hands slide from the cheeks and down his shoulders. Pulling apart, so that they were millimeters apart, they looked at each other. 

"Wow." Yugi mouthed, feeling Yami sink in for another one. This one wasn't as passionate, but it was still wonderful. Suddenly, the door opened and they snapped apart.

"I have the ice cubes." Jichan replied, holding a plastic cup in hand. Obviously he hadn't seen them. Wiping his mouth, Yugi smiled. 

"Thank you grandpa." he smiled, taking the top cold cube from the cup and placed it in his mouth. "That feels much better."

Yami nodded. "Well, I better be off to bed. Do you mind if I sleep here today or would you rather me on the couch?"

"Here would be good. I don't want to be alone." the smaller boy replied, feeling his heart pulse steadily in a rhythmic motion.

Jichan agreed. "I don't want Yugi alone either."

So the lights went out, and Jichan left. As soon as he did, Yami closed the door to change. "Feel better Yugi?" he chuckled, taking off his shirt. Reaching for his night one, he saw Yugi staring at him. A warm feeling over came him. 

"I'm feeling much better Yami. Thank you." he replied, snuggling in his covers. The way Yami loved to see him do. Then with a tiny 'eep' he felt Yami jump on him lightly and roll to the side. "What are you doing?"

Yami cuddled into Yugi, his nose touching the crook of Yugi's neck. "I'm thanking you."

"For what?"

The other smiled. "For everything. You forgave me, you let me kiss you, and you said I could sleep here today."

"Why are you thanking me for letting you sleep here?" Yugi replied, content that his Yami clung to him so.

"Because I would have died sleeping there alone. I love you so much Yugi."

Yugi giggled and turned to his side. "You know what Yami?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you wrote that paper. The one that said 'Loving You' on it."

Yami opened his crimson eyes. "Why?"

Yugi grinned. "Because I love you too much."

With a small kiss on the lips, arm in arm, they fell asleep.

~*~

There you go! Fluffy stuff! Sorry if this chapter was confusing. Yugi had a stroke in the bathroom because of his cracked ribs and yeah. Well there you go and see ya later!!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Loving You 25

Staring at the stars, Yami sighed in the deep humid air. The morning sun had no crept above the horizon yet so the moon lit the world around him. Damp blades of grass gave him a comfortable place to lay down. His school uniform jacket laying beside him. A week has past and he hadn't heard anything from Seto Kiaba or Bakura. Still, he had doubts about their plots. Kiaba despised him, and Bakura didn't like being sent to the shadow realm from the Duelist Kingdom. Crimson eyes locked onto the full moon. It's surface looking rough but it had a soothing aura. The moon always reminded him of Natalie. Now it was for the worst. Did she kiss him intentionally, or just because she was lonely? She seemed broken down enough, but still it lingered on his mind. Speaking of relations... how was Joey and Kiaba? Was that why Joey was so upset just yesterday night? Closing his tanned eye lids, he thought about what had happened just a few hours before. 

Yugi and him were watching a movie when the phone rang. Jichan had answered it in the kitchen where Yami was making popcorn. The noisy popping sounds were loud, but Yami still overheard Yugi's grandfather.

"Joey? My, my, you sound like you've seen a ghost. Yami? Yes, Yami is here. Sure Joey. Here you go." 

Yami was so struck back he looked hesitantly at the white phone stretched out to it. Slowly, his fingers clutched the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yami! I gotta tell ya somethin' man!" Joey's voice spoke shakily.

Perching himself on the counter, he looked at the popcorn. "Okay Joey, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"It's...about Kiaba."

The skin tightened on the boy's skin as he waited to hear more. "Yeah, we...I mean.. I got back with 'im."

"What!" Yami yelled so loud that he was surprised the whole neighborhood didn't hear him. "I mean... really?"

"Yeah man. It was kinda weird and I needed to tell ya'. I know about the things he's done to you and I didn't mean it.. I'm still your friend." he was shuddering horribly. 

Yami stood up from the cabinet and realized Yugi was watching him intently. His purple eyes not even shifting from him as he pulled out a bowl for the popping kernels. With a reassuring nod, Yami shooed him away. "Don't worry. You'll always be my friend."

Joey sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks man.. I just didn't want ya' to think I betrayed ya or somethin'. I really love him."

Pressing his head on the counter, he held back a frustrated sigh. "Sure thing Joey. See you tomorrow."

"Night" That was it. So Joey was back with Kiaba.. but why? What did his friend see in him? Yami looked at his watch as it beeped 6: 30. The few minutes he had to spare flew past through his flashback. Time for school.

~*

Joey looked up at his ceiling. His alarm clock blaring at him didn't faze his thoughts. Thinking of yesterday scared him. 

The day was hot as he walked home. His backpack weighed him down, making it more difficult to walk in the blazing heat. That's when he saw him. Kiaba stood casually waiting outside his house. A bottle of champagne in one strong hand with a rose in the other. Did he have no dignity to realize people would get suspicious? "Hello mutt." Kiaba had said when he had gotten closer to his house. "I was wondering if you'd care to spend the evening with me."

A tightening in his heat made him hesitate the offer. Oh how he wanted to spend every evening with him... but he couldn't. Not after what he did to Yugi and Yami. "Go away." he had choked before walking past the beautiful hazel haired Kiaba Corporation manager. 

"No." a wrist grabbed onto Joey's arm so hard it made his squeak. Kiaba had never done that before. He was always gentle with him, unless they ended up in a romantic session. "I will not be turned down so easy."

"Look." he pulled away from him. "I ain't your dog any more. I ain't gonna go beggin' to you like some dog. You betrayed me Kiaba. I can't forgive you."

Suddenly, when they came to the white porch door, out of sight from people, Kiaba kissed him. Their lips locking forcefully and he could feel his hands trail down to his outer thighs. Pulling apart, Kiaba pressed his forehead resting against Joey's. "I'm sorry." 

Brown eyes widened in shock. "Wha?" he mouthed disbelieving he had just heard a direct apology from the thick headed boy.

"I said I was sorry." his cold blue eyes staring down on him. "What more do you want? I'll give you anything just have me back."

"I'll accept ya offer for tonight." Joey replied, changing the subject. A huge lump had formed in his throat. "Come in." Turning away from Kiaba, he took out his keys and opened the door. The inside was clustered with papers and bed clothes that he hadn't put up from Yugi's stay. His walls were looking better since he was getting used to cleaning. Knocking off some food wrappers off the table, he allowed Kiaba to sit on his couch. "I wasn't expecting company." he shrugged.

Slowly, he made his way to his room. Dropping his backpack on the way. Closing the door, he was surprised when Kiaba stuck his arm out to keep it open. That's when it all happened. Lips locked against lips and Joey had no choice but to fall upon his bed. The covers mingling around them like water while he felt kisses move from his lip to his neck. Then to his shoulders. "Kiaba.." the words came out in a moan like demand. "Stop."

"You don't mean that." his rough companion said, his breathing beginning to falter. "I know you missed me."

Joey knew he was right, he had missed him. Hands crawled towards Kiaba's sides before they began to push him off. "Please" he choked, rolling out from under him. 

"Joey." Kiaba replied. 

"I said stop!!" the words echoing loud over the room. Placing a hand to his forehead, Joey turned away from Kiaba. What was happening? He wanted what Seto was offering. He craved it. Why didn't he just let himself be pulled into seduction. 

After a full moment of silence, Kiaba stood up from the bed and slowly eased his way over to his friend. "I didn't mean for you to get all emotional." he replied. 

"What do you think this is all about!" Joey yelled turning to him. "What do you think we are doing here?!"

Kiaba crept closer to him, his face so close to Joey's. "I came to tell you that I loved you. How sorry I am."

He felt the hair on his neck tingle when a hand clutched the wall behind him. Kiaba was closing in on him. "Really?" his craving getting the better of him.

Blue eyes showed the truth, but he needed it said. "Yeah," Then the CEO of Kiaba Corporation fell on him. Hands moving slowly under the school uniform Joey wore. "Give me a chance." his breath tickling the back of Joey's neck. Slowly, he gave in, and with a kiss, Joey allowed himself back on his bed. What would happen now?

Snapping out of the daze, Joey sprang up in bed. Looking around, he saw Kiaba sitting on a chair across the room. The sight chilled him, but he managed to switch off the alarm clock. "I was wonderin' where ya went." he replied.

"I was wondering on how long it would take my puppy to get up." a chuckle escaped him. 

Joey looked at him oddly. "So will you accompany me to school?"

Kiaba nodded. "Sure, want some pancakes?"

Standing up from bed, the blond nodded. "I would love pancakes."

~*~

MUHAHAHAHAHA! Evil mild lemon here! I hope you guys didn't mind me taking so long. I figured you'd probably be reading more of this stuff anyways. Well, see ya later!

~*Love

Kerigan


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Loving You

Chapter 26

*A Month later*

A deep coating of ice covered the Thursday's cold side walks. It seemed to mirror back the sky, causing the morning to brighten even more. Birds chirped over the now busying morning. People who needed to get to work were heard walking, since cars can't drive so well on ice. 

"Yami?" Yugi asked over a sizzling skillet. His spiked triangular hair and yellow bangs making him appear a little more cheerful. "How much bacon do you want?"

"As many as I can." he replied with a shrug, reading the newspaper. "Hey, abiou, look at this."

Yugi hurriedly dropped the now cooked bacon into a napkin covered plate and turned off the fire. "Look at what?" He replied, walking to him.

"This." Yami replied, switching the newspaper with the bacon. With a smile he grabbed one but dropped it back it with a yelp. "HOT!"

The other rolled his eyes with a giggle before turning his attention to the front page. "Wow."

Seto Kiaba, the billionaire of Kiaba Corp. , now goes live on who he is going out with. He had quoted this morning. "Yes, I'm dating a boy. If you got a problem with it, please tell me personally or I'll have to take everything you own and give it to the orphanage you stupid racist marketers. Thank you." Everyone is astonished that Mr. Kiaba had stated out to public.

"The article just keeps going on, doesn't it?"Yugi replied, sitting down. "Do you think Joey would mind?"

"Not really." Yami stated, chomping down on the cooked, crispy meat. His boyfriend couldn't help but laugh. 

Yugi looked at him with a distant gaze. He was so beautiful, or handsome in every way. It was so true that he had sometimes caught himself trying to disprove it. Yugi never could of course. "Hey, Yami."

"Hm?" he replied, his mouth still full.

"I love you."

Yami swallowed and scooted over to him. "You know what?"

"Wha?" Yugi asked, looking into his crimson eyes. 

"I don't love you." this shocked Yugi but then, it all came together. "I'm obsessed with you."

The other laughed, his heart pounding in his ears as Yami's fingers entwined with his own. A small kiss was planted on his left cheek, but he could tell that he wanted more. It was the force of retainment that could be felt. "You know, you can do more."

"This early in the morning?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him upstair. "You can love me whenever you want."

"I'm going to like this." he replied with an evil grin. 

~*Owari*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
